Desearth Machine
by Vania Charisma
Summary: Sebuah mesin canggih yang di rahasiakan oleh semua Presiden dan Polisi telah di curi. Itu adalah mesin penghancur bumi. Teman-teman kita, Lyoko Warrior akan mencegah para pencuri menghancurkan dunia di bantu 5 teman baru mereka. Melawan 6 pencuri yang kuat adalah tugas mereka saat ini.
1. Prolog

Di Kantor Polisi Negara  
"JH itu nama samarannya. Penjahat ini terkenal dengan keahlian mencurinya. Tadi malam ia mencuri mesin yang di rahasiakan oleh seluruh Presiden dan Polisi di seluruh dunia. Para penjaga tidak tahu bahawa JH mencuri mesin itu. Mesin itu bernama Desearth. Itu adalah mesin penghancur bumi. Sekali kita tekan, bumi akan hancur. Tapi mesin itu perlu 6 kristal untuk menghidupkannya. 6 kristal itu di simpan di tempat tersembunyi dan di jaga ketat. Hanya Presiden di seluruh dunia, Aku, dan semua Polisi di dunia yang tahu."Kata Kepala Polisi Negara  
"Apa aku boleh tahu di mana tempatnya? Aku ingin melindungi 6 kristal itu juga!"Kata seorang polisi  
"Baiklah. Kau baru di sini dan aku akan memberitahukannya sekarang. 1 Kristal biru. Terletak di negara kita, Perancis. 2 Kristal kuning. Terletak di Inggris. Yang ke-3 Kristal ungu di Italia. Yang ke-4 Kristal merah muda. Terletak di Jerman. Kristal 5. Kristal hijau terletak di Jepang. Dan 1 yang terpenting, kristal ke-6 kristal putih. Itu ada di Indonesia. Itu kristal yang amat sangat penting dan di jaga sangat ketat. Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, Polisi baru?"Tanya Kepala Polisi Negara  
"Mengerti, Pak!"Kata Polisi itu  
Di luar Kantor Polisi  
"Hahaha... 6 kristal penghidup mesin Desearth, ya? Sudah di tulis dengan jelas di kertas ku ini. Dan sudah ku ingat semuanya. Kertas ini hanya catatan saja. Aku akan menyalakannya setelah aku mendapatkan semua ini! Hahaha... Aku adalah James Horces penjahat yang hebat di negara ini, akan mengahancurkan bumi ini. Hahaha..."Kata James sambil tersenyum jahat  
Indetity:  
Nama:James Horces  
Umur:26 tahun  
Asal:Paris, Perancis  
Ciri2:Kulit putih, berambut coklat emo, suka memakai topi, pakaiannya kemeja putih, rompi coklat dan jeans hitam  
Benda yang sudah di curi:Mesin Desearth, Roket Luar Angkasa milik AS, Patung berharga di Paris, dan masih banyak lagi.  
Tujuan:Menghancurkan bumi karena ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada semua orang di dunia.  
James memegang kertasnya dan pergi dari kantor polisi. Dia berlari sangat kencang. Hingga...  
"Bruk..."  
James Horces bertabrakan dengan seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang hingga kertas yang di pegang James terjatuh dan kacamata milik lelaki yang di tabraknya juga terjatuh.  
"Hmm... Anak muda, maafkan Saya."Kata James samnil mengambil kacamata milik lelaki itu  
"Ini kacamatamu."Kata James sambil memberikan kacamata lelaki itu  
"Terima kasih."Kata lelaki itu  
"Sama2"Kata James  
James berlari lagi. Dia lupa mengambil kertas itu.  
"Seharusnya dia melihat jalan."Kata lelaki itu  
Dia mengambil kertas yang terjatuh di depannya.  
Dia melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.  
"Apa?! 6 kristal penghidup Mesin Desearth?! Mesin apa itu?"  
"Hmm... Aku beri tahukannya kepada teman2ku."Kata lelaki itu sambil menyimpan kertas tadi di kantong celananya. Dia pergi ke sekolahnya.  
"Aku jadi tidak sabar memberi tahukannya pada Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita!"  
Di Kadic  
"Kemana Jeremy pergi?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku juga tidak tahu."Jawab Aelita  
"Dari tadi pagi dia sudah pergi."Kata Odd  
"Benar yang di katakannya."Kata Yumi  
"Hai semua!"  
"Nah itu dia!"Kata Odd  
Jeremy menghampiri teman2nya  
"Kemana saja kau?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku hanya pergi ke kota."Jawab Jeremy  
"Ohh..."  
"O ya. Tadi aku menemukan ini."Kata Jeremy sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari kantong celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada teman2nya.  
"Tadi aku tertabrak oleh seseorang. Dan sepertinya dia lupa mengambilnya."Kata Jeremy  
"Ini Rencana pencurian 6 Kristal penghidup mesin Desearth! Kita harus mencegah rencana ini! Firasatku mengatakan bahwa mesin ini sangat berbahaya!"Kata Ulrich  
"Baiklah! Pertama kita mencari informasi tentang mesin Desearth dan juga tentang 6 kristal itu. Setelah itu kita melakukan tugas ini! Walaupun resikonya sangat besar, tapi kita akan melakukannya!"Kata Jeremy  
"Setuju!"Kata Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi bersamaan


	2. Mission 1:Blue Crystal

Skip time:15:34 PM

Di kamar Jeremy

"Aku menemukan website rahasia. Di dalamnya terdapat data Mesin Desearth. Tapi sayangnya ada kata sandinya."Kata Jeremy

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa tahu tentang Mesin Desearth?"Tanya Odd

"Hmm... Aha! Aku punya ide! Aku akan memakai program Crypto!"Kata Jeremy

"Crypto?! Program apa itu?"Tanya Yumi

"Itu adalah program pemecah kata sandi. Kalau kita jalankan programnya, dia akan bekerja dan menghasilkan beberapa digit kata sandi."Jawab Jeremy

"Ohh... Kalau begitu, jalankan programnya."Kata Yumi

Jeremy menjalankan program Crypto

1 menit kemudian

"Sandinya sudah di temukan. Dan data Mesin Desearth sudah ada di layar komputer ini."Kata Jeremy

"Bagus!"Kata Odd

Jeremy membaca data Mesin Desearth

Beberapa menit kemudian

"O tidak!"Jeremy terlihat panik setelah membaca data Mesin Desearth

"Ada apa, Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita

"Benar apa yang di katakan Ulrich. Ini adalah mesin yang sangat berbahaya. Mesin Desearth adalah mesin penghancur bumi yang di buat oleh beberapa negara di bumi ini dan di rahasiakan."Kata Jeremy

"Mengapa mereka membuat mesin yang berbahaya itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Pertanyaanmu itu sama dengan apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini, Ulrich. Di sini tidak ada maksud di buatnya mesin ini. Tapi bumi kita tidak akan hancur secepat yang kita kira. Pencuri yang menabrakku tadi siang harus mendapatkan 6 Kristal yang tersebar di beberapa negara di bumi ini."Kata Jeremy

"6 Kristal yang tertulis di kertas yang kau tunjukkan tadi, juga tertulis di mana letaknya."Kata Yumi

"Kau benar, Yumi. Salah satu Kristal itu ada di sini. Itu adalah Kristal biru. Kristal itu terletak di hutan dekat sekolah ini!"Kata Jeremy

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke sana sebelum pencuri itu mengambilnya!"Kata Aelita

"Ok. Sebelumnya kita mengambil peralatan rahasia kita dulu."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy menekan tombol enter di keyboard komputernya dan lantai kamar Jeremy tergeser sehingga ada jalan masuk ke bawah tanah.

Lyoko Warrior berjalan ke lantai itu dan turun ke bawah dengan tangga yang sudah ada di sana.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini."Kata Odd

"Kita kan terakhir ke sini baru kemarin saat ada penyerangan di hutan."Kata Ulrich

"Benar juga."Kata Odd

"Kita sudah sampai, teman2. Ambilah senjata kalian."Kata Jeremy

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita mengambil senjata mereka.

Ulrich mengambil katana, Odd mengambil pistol, Yumi mengambil beberapa suriken, dan Aelita mengambil busur dan anak panah.

"Ok. Ayo kita pergi ke hutan."Kata Jeremy

"Bagaimana dengan senjatamu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Benar. Kalau pencuri itu menyerangmu bagaimana?"Tanya Aelita

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik2 saja."Jawab Jeremy

"Baiklah."Kata Aelita dan Ulrich bersamaan

Lyoko Warrior keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Dan mereka sudah ada di hutan.

"Ayo kita harus berpencar! Aelita dan Yumi kalian ke barat. Ulrich dan Odd, kalian ke timur. Dan aku akan ke utara."Kata Jeremy

"Kau tidak boleh sendirian. Kau dengan kami saja!"Kata Odd

"Tidak apa2. Kita lebih cepat menemukannya jika begini!"Kata Jeremy

"Terserah kau saja."Kata Odd

Mereka berpencar dan mencari Kristal biru.

Di sebelah timur hutan

"Sebenarnya mau Jeremy itu apa? Tadi dia tidak mau mengambil senjata. Barusan dia ingin sendirian."Kata Odd

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dia ingin melatih dirinya agar mandiri dan tidak terlalu melibatkan kita."Kata Ulrich

Tiba2...

"Agh..."Ulrich terlihat kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya

Odd menegok ke Ulrich

"Ulrich! Kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Odd sambil menghampiri Ulrich

"Aku... Baik2 saja, Odd."Jawab Ulrich yang masih kesakitan

(Ulrich P.O.V)

"Kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit?"

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat Odd yang ada di sampingku. Dan aku memandang langit. Langitnya berwarna merah.

"Apa?!"

"Odd! Langitnya berwarna... Merah!"Aku bicara pada Odd

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"Kata Odd

Sahabatku menatap langit.

"Tidak, kok. Langitnya biru."Kata Odd

"Tunggu. Gagak. Ada banyak burung gagak yang terbang di langit."Kata Odd

Aku juga melihatnya. Sangat banyak. Apa jangan2 salah seorang dari tiga temanku yang lain dalam bahaya.

"Odd! Mungkin Aelita, Yumi, atau Jeremy dalam masalah!"Aku bicara lagi pada Odd

"Ya sepertinya begitu!"Kata Odd

"Aku akan menelepon mereka."

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan menelepon Jeremy lebih dulu. Karena dia sendirian.

Tapi sayangnya...

"Tolong tinggalkan pesan. Nanti ku hubungi."

Tidak bisa di hubungi.

Aku menekan tombol off dan menelepon Yumi.

Nada sambung berbunyi. Dan...

"Ulrich, aku baru saja ingin meneleponmu. Aku hanya ingin memeberitahukanmu. Jeremy menghilang! Tadi aku dan Aelita ingin menemani Jeremy dan kami pergi ke utara. Dan beginilah. Dia tidak ada di utara!"Kata Yumi dari telepon

"Ok. Kami akan ke sana dan membantumu segera."

"Terima kasih."Kata Yumi

Ulrich menekan tombol off dan pergi ke utara.

Di utara

(Normal P.O.V)

"Aelita, lihat ini!"Kata Yumi sambil melihat sebuah robekan kain berwarna biru dan cairan merah di depannya.

Aelita berjalan ke arah Yumi

"Ada apa?"Tanya Aelita

"Ini. Ada robekan kain biru dan cairan merah. Menurutku itu darah."Jawab Yumi

Aelita melihat cairan itu dari dekat. Dan meneliti robekan kain biru.

"Kau benar, Yumi. Ini darah. Dan aku mengenali robekan kain ini. Ini kain baju milik Jeremy!"Kata Aelita

"Apa ini berarti Jeremy sudah... Meninggal? Dan mayatnya di bawa pergi oleh seseorang?"Tanya Yumi

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Yumi."Kata Ulrich yang berdiri di belakang Yumi

"Ul... Ulrich, tapi... kami melihat..."Kata Yumi sambil berbalik ke belakang

"Buktinya, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku sudah melihatnya. Tapi kita tidak tahu kalau Jeremy sudah meninggal atau belum. Yang penting kita harus merebut Kristal biru dulu."Kata Ulrich

"Terlambat anak muda!"

Semua terkejut dan melihat ke asal suara

"Kau..."Kata Odd

"James Horces!"Kata Ulrich, Yumi, dan Aelita bersamaan

"Benar sekali. Aku telah mengambil Kristal biru. Tinggal 5 Kristal lagi yang harus ku ambil. Hahaha..."Kata James

"Asisten! Kemarilah!"James memanggil asistennya

"Sejak kapan James Horces punya asisten?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Yumi

Asisten James datang.

"Ini adalah asistenku. Walaupun umurnya baru 19 tahun, tapi dia hebat."Kata James

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Jeremy."Kata Jeremy

"Jeremy? Apa dia... Tidak mungkin. Dia kan berusia 19 tahun. Sedangkan Jeremy Belpois temanku itu berumur 13 tahun. Tapi... Dia sangat mirip dengan Jeremy Belpois."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

Indetity:

Nama:Jeremy

Umur:19 tahun

Ciri2:Berambut pirang (model rambutnya sama dengan Jeremy Belpois), memakai kemeja biru dan jeans biru kehitaman. Dia memakai sarung tangan hitam

"O ya. Aku lupa sesuatu."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy mendekati Ulrich dan memukulnya dengan kencang.

"Ulrich!"

"Aku tidak apa2."Kata Ulrich

"Kau... Rasakan ini!"Kata Odd sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Jeremy.

Jeremy menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan muncul gelembung biru di depan Jeremy. Itu adalah perisai.

"Apa?! Dia memiliki kekuatan?!"Odd terkejut

Yumi melihat Kristal biru di sarung tangan itu.

"Semuanya, aku menemukan Kristal biru di sarung tangan Jeremy!"Kata Yumi

"Kalian ingin Kristal ini? Rebutlah dariku!"Kata Jeremy

"Ok."Kata Odd

Yumi mengeluarkan surikennya dan melemparkannya ke arah Jeremy. Jeremy menghindar dan suriken itu mengenai sarung tangannya hingga tobek dan jatuh.

Ulrich cepat2 mengambil Kristal biru pada sarung tangannya.

"Kita mendapatkannya!"Kata Ulrich

"Ini berkatmu, Yumi. Tanpamu, kami tidak akan mendapatkannya!"Kata Odd

"Tidak secepat itu, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy sambil mengambil Kristal biru dari tangan Ulrich dan lari ke selatan.

"Hey!"Ulrich mengejar Jeremy

Yang lain ingin mengikuti Ulrich. Tapi mereka di halangi oleh James.

"Menyingkirlah dari jalan kami!"Kata Aelita

Di selatan

Ulrich mengeluarkan katananya dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

Jeremy berhenti mendadak dan Ulrich menabrak dan tidak sengaja menusuk punggung Jeremy. Katana itu ternyata juga menusuk jantung Jeremy. Jeremy pun terjatuh dan Kristal biru terlepas dari tangan Jeremy dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Ulrich mengambil Kristal biru itu.

"Kristal biru terselamatkan. Dan orang jahat ini terbunuh olehku. Padahal aku tidak sengaja membunuhnya."Kata Ulrich sambil melihat Jeremy yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tiba2 Kristal biru itu bersinar. Begitu juga dengan Jeremy.

"Tunggu. Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Ulrich

Sinar itu sangat terang dan menyilaukan mata Ulrich. Ulrich menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sinar itu hilang. Ulrich membuka matanya.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda lelaki berambut pirang di depannya. Dadanya masih berlumuran darah. Dan katana itu masih belum terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Apa?! Jadi... Yang tertusuk katanaku... adalah... J... Jeremy Belpois? Ini... Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin!"

Ulrich menghampiri Jeremy dan merangkulnya.

"Jeremy tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja membunuhmu! Aku mohon bertahankah!"

"U... Ulrich,"

"Jeremy, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menusuk tubuhmu dengan katanaku. Aku benar2 merasa bersalah padamu!"Kata Ulrich

"Tidak apa2... Ulrich. A... Aku memaafkanmu."

"Jeremy, kau... Baik sekali. Padahal aku hampir membunuhmu! Kau masih mau memaafkanku."Kata Ulrich

"Kita kan teman, Ulrich. Tidak... Mungkin aku tidak memaafkan temanku sendiri."Kata Jeremy

"Terima kasih, Jeremy"Kata Ulrich

"Sama2, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Jeremy!"

Ulrich sedih sampai meneteskan air mata.

"Ini sulit di percaya. Aku... Aku membunuh temanku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

Ulrich memejamkan matanya dan mulai melupakan semua kejadian tadi.

Tiba2 ada seseorang yang menghapus air matanya. Ulrich terkejut dan membuka matanya.

"Ulrich, jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini bersamamu."

"Jeremy,"

"Hai, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy

Ulrich berdiri dan memeluk Jeremy.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup kembali?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku hanya beruntung."Jawab Jeremy

"Ulrich!"

Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita menghampiri Ulrich.

Ulrich melepaskan pelukannya.

"Di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Odd

"Ini dia. Yang ada di depanku."Jawab Ulrich

"Bukan dia. Tapi orang yang kau kejar tadi."Kata Odd

"Ya benar. Dia orangnya."Kata Ulrich

"Are you kidding me?"Tanya Odd

"No. I am not."Jawab Ulrich

"Hahaha..."

Semua Lyoko Warrior tertawa kecuali Odd.

"Aneh.-_-"Kata Odd


	3. Mission 2:Yellow Crystal

Jam 23:36 PM

Di ruang bawah tanah

(Jeremy P.O.V)

"Aku ambil yang ini juga. Ini akan sangat berguna jika kita terpisah."

Aku mengambil 5 earphone dan memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Inggris untuk merebut Kristal kuning dari James Horces."

Aku teringat sesuatu.

Ingatanku

Tadi sore jam 16:23 PM di Kadic

Aku kembali ke Kadic sendiri. Karena yang lain sudah kembali ke Kadic lebih dulu. Tadi aku menyendiri di hutan.

"Hai, Jeremy!"seseorang bicara padaku

Aku menengok ke asal suara.

"James! Apa lagi yang kau mau?"Aku bertanya pada James

"Kau tahu aku akan mencuri 6 Kristal dari kertas tadi yang terjatuh dari tanganku, kan?"Tanya James

"Ya. Kau benar."Aku menjawabnya

James mengeluarkan pisau yang tajam dan menggoreskan pisaunya pada tangan kiriku dengan kencang sampai merobek sebagian bajuku. Tanganku terluka dan meneteskan darah. Aku merasakan perih yang luar biasa.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau mencegahku. Kalau kau masih mencegahku mencuri Kristal berikutnya, kau akan merasakan lebih parah dari ini. Sampai jumpa, Jeremy! Hahaha..."

Kembali di ruang bawah tanah

"Apa yang akan ku terima darinya saat aku di Inggris?"

Aku melihat tangan kiriku yang saat ini di balut oleh perban.

"Besok aku akan mengetahuinya."

Keesokan harinya jam 09:00 AM

Di Bandara Internasional Perancis

(Normal P.O.V)

"Semuanya, kita akan berangkat ke Inggris. Apa semuanya sudah kalian bawa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Sudah, Einstein!"Kata 4 temannya bersamaan

"Bagus."

"Pesawat Paris Air no.216 akan segera berangkat."

"Itu pesawat kita! Ayo, kita naik!"Kata Yumi

"Ayo!"

Skip time jam 12:36 PM

Di London, Inggris

Lyoko Warrior sedang berjalan2 sambil mencari tempat penginapan.

"Pemandangan di sini bagus sekali!"Kata Aelita

"Benar! Dari jalanan, pohon, hingga bangunannya bagus!"Kata Yumi

"O ya, Ulrich, katanya kau pernah tinggal di sini, kan?"Tanya Aelita

"I... Iya. Kau benar. Aku memang pernah tinggal di sini. Ini tempat aku di lahirkan."Jawab Ulrich

"Ulrich!"

Seorang pemuda memanggil Ulrich. Lyoko Warrior berhenti berjalan. Ulrich menengok ke pemuda itu.

"Tommy!"

Ternyata itu teman Ulrich saat dia masih tinggal di London.

Indetity

Nama:Tommy Aldrich

Umur:13 tahun

Asal:London, Inggris

Ciri2:berambut hitam, memakai kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan jeans hitam.

Tommy menghampiri Ulrich

"Ulrich, I so happy to see you again! How are you?"Tanya Tommy

"I'm fine, Tommy! How about you? Are you fine?"Tanya Ulrich

"Yes! I very fine today after I see you again! Who are they?"Tanya Tommy

"They are is my friends."Jawab Ulrich

"Hy, I'm Odd!"

"My name is Aelita. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Jeremy. I'm so happy to meet you. You will be our friend, Tommy"

"I'm Yumi. I'm so happy to meet Ulrich's friend."

"Nice to meet you, All! My name is Tommy Aldrich. You can call me Tommy."Kata Tommy

"Ulrich, I want to asking you. Why you come to London?"Tanya Tommy

"Beacuse, I with my friends want to snatch the yellow Cristal from James Horces."Jawab Ulrich

"Ulrich, ajak dia pergi jalan2."Kata Odd

"Ohh... Kau ingin mengajakku jalan2? Baiklah. Kita sekalian mampir ke Apartemenku dan kalian bisa menginap di sana. Kalian mau, kan?"Tanya Tommy

"Jadi... Kau bisa bahasa kami?"Tanya Odd

"Tentu."Jawab Tommy

"Tommy, apa kau tidak keberatan jika kami menginap di apartemenmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau dan teman2mu itu sahabatku."Jawab Tommy

"Ok. Terima kasih, Tommy"Kata Ulrich

"Tidak masalah."Kata Tommy

Jam 16:57 PM

Di Apartemen Tommy

"Wah, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kami diizinkan menginap di sini."Kata Yumi

"Sama2, Yumi."Kata Tommy

"O ya. Orang tuamu masih bekerja?"Tanya Ulrich

"Masih. Mereka sedang di luar kota. Karena ada urusan pekerjaan."Jawab Tommy

Ulrich mengambil barang di dalam ranselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Hmm... Jeremy bisa kau ikut denganku?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ke mana?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ke taman. Kita harus bicara."Jawab Ulrich

"Ok."

"Tommy, teman2, aku dan Jeremy pergi ke taman dulu, ya."Kata Ulrich

"Ya. Silahkan."

Ulrich dan Jeremy keluar dari Apartemen Tommy dan pergi ke Taman di depan Apartemen

"Jeremy, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja padamu."Kata Ulrich

"Tentang apa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tunggu setelah kita duduk di taman."Jawab Ulrich

Ulrich menggengam tangan kiri Jeremy. Dia merasakan kekasaran di tangan Jeremy. Ulrich melihat tangan kiri Jeremy.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tanganku hanya tergores."Jawab Jeremy

"Pasti itu cukup parah sampai kau memerban tanganmu. O ya, apa kau mau aku memberikan obat merah pada lukamu dan menganti perbanmu? Kebetulan aku membawa obat merah dan perban."Kata Ulrich

"Hmm... Tidak usah, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa2. Nanti kalau perbanmu kotor, lukamu akan terinfeksi."Kata Ulrich

Mereka sampai di taman dan mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di sana.

"Hmm... Baiklah."Kata Jeremy

Ulrich membuka perban yang ada di tangan Jeremy.

"Lukamu parah sekali! Itu pasti sakit. Memangnya kau tergores apa?"Tanya Ulrich sambil membuang perban yang tadi di bukannya ke tempat sampah

"Hmm... Aku hanya tergores meja komputerku. Kau... Tahu, kan ujungnya tajam."Jawab Jeremy

"Ohh..."

Ulrich mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi obat merah. Dia membukannya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kapas dari saku celananya. Ulrich menumpahkan obat merah ke kapas dan mengoleskannya pada luka Jeremy dengan perlahan.

"Apa ini sakit?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tidak, kok."Jawab Jeremy sambil tersenyum pada Ulrich

Ulrich selesai mengoles obat merah. Dia membuang kapas ke tempat sampah dan mengambil perban dari saku celananya.

Dia membuka perbannya dan memakaikannya di tangan Jeremy.

"Aku benar2 berterima kasih padanya. Tapi kebohonganku tadi... Sudahlah."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

"Sudah selesai. Tampak seperti baru."Kata Ulrich

Jeremy mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihatnya

"Wah, terima kasih, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy

"Sama2."Kata Ulrich

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tentang kemarin. Bagaimana James bisa mengendalikanmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Kemarin... Dia memaksaku untuk pergi dari hutan. Tapi aku tidak mau. Dan James memakaikan sarung tangan di tanganku. Dan begitulah sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."Jawab Jeremy

"Selanjutnya, kau bertarung dengan teman2mu sendiri. Dan Yumi menemukan Kristal biru tepat di sarung tanganmu. Yumi melempar surikennya ke arah sarung tanganmu hingga sarung tangan itu robek terkena suriken. Dan aku cepat2 mengambil Kristal biru. Kau merebut Kristal itu. Kau berlari ke sisi hutan yang lain dan aku mengejarmu. Tapi, tiba2 kau berhenti mendadak sampai..."

"Kau tidak sengaja menusukkan katanamu pada panggungku. Dan katana itu sampai terkena jantungku. Lalu aku berubah menjadi wujudku sekarang. Dan kau menyesali perbuatanmu dan meminta maaf padaku. Dan aku..."

"Meninggal. Aku sedih sampai air mataku mengalir. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk melupakan semua itu. Dan kau menghapus air mataku. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu di depanku."

"Jadi itu yang selanjutnya terjadi? Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti itu."Kata Jeremy

"Benar."

Tiba2 ada sesuatu yang melintas sangat cepat. Kecepatannya seperti angin.

"Apa itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu sangat cepat."Jawab Jeremy

"Semoga saja dia bukan James."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

Tiba2...

Sesuatu yang misterius itu kembali melintas di depan Jeremy dan Ulrich. Dan membawa Jeremy pergi dengan cepat sampai2 Ulrich tidak tahu kemana dia pergi.

"Dia membawanya kemana?"Tanya Ulrich

"O ya. Tadi aku di beri earphone saat di pesawat. Itu untuk berkomunikasi. Aku memakai itu saja untuk menghubunginya. Kalau memakai handphone, biayanya mahal."Kata Ulrich

Ulrich memakai earphonenya, menyalakannya dan menghubungi Jeremy.

"Halo, Jeremy! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Jeremy tidak menjawab

"Ini gawat! Aku tidak akan tahu di mana dia jika begini!"Kata Ulrich

Ulrich menghubungi Odd.

"Odd, ini Ulrich. Temui aku di depan apartemen. Ajak yang lainnya. Kau boleh mengajak Tommy."Kata Ulrich

"Ok. Kami akan segera ke sana."Kata Odd

Ulrich mematikan earphonenya

" Aku sangat khawatir padamu, Jeremy. Semoga kau baik2 saja."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

"Ulrich!"

Teman2nya sudah ada di ujung taman. Mereka berlari ke arah Ulrich.

"Kami ke sini secepat mungkin. Tadi sekalian lomba lari. Tommy larinya sangat cepat. Kami lelah mengejarnya."Kata Odd

"Wah, kau hebat, Tommy!"Kata Ulrich

"Ah... Kau terlalu memujiku. Ini bukan kemampuanku, ini ada rahasianya. Aku ingin mengatakanya pada kalian. Are you can keep the secret?"Tanya Tommy

"Yes! I can, Tommy!"Jawab Lyoko Warrior bersamaan

"Ok. Jadi begini. Dulu aku pernah merebut Kristal kuning dari pencuri terkenal di Negara ini. William South namanya. Kristal itu berada di gedung yang tidak terawat di dekat sini. Saat aku berasil merebut Kristal itu, dia memberiku sedikit kekuatannya. Yaitu kekuatan berlari cepat itu. Saat ini Kristal kuning di sembunyikan di tempat lain. William di penjara di Kantor Polisi Pusat karena sudah kulaporkan kejadian itu pada Polisi. Mungkin sekarang James sudah mengambil Kristal kuning."Kata Tommy

"Apa dia bekerja sama dengan James?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."Jawab Tommy

"Dan apa kau tahu di mana Kristal kuning di sembunyikan?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tahu! Di Kantor Polisi Pusat"Jawab Tommy

"Ok. Kita terbagi menjadi 2 tim. Tim 1 ada 3 orang. Dan tim 2 ada 2 orang. Tim 1 ke Kantor Polisi Pusat untuk memastikan Kristal kuning ada di sana, tim 2 ke gedung yang di ceritakan Tommy untuk pemeriksaan tempat saja. Siapa yang ingin bergabung dengan Tommy?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku!"Kata Odd

"Aku juga mau dengan Tommy!"Kata Yumi

"Ok. Berarti kau denganku, Aelita."Kata Ulrich

"Ya."Kata Aelita

"Yumi, Odd, dan Tommy, kalian harus tetap bersama dan saling bekerja sama. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai tugas kita."Kata Ulrich

Mereka pun pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Ulrich, apa kita akan mendapatkan petunjuk? Kristal kuningnya bukan di gedung itu."Kata Aelita

"Siapa tahu saja kita menemukan petunjuk. Dan mungkin kita bisa menemukan Jeremy."Kata Ulrich

"Memangnya Jeremy..."

"O ya, tadi aku lupa mengatakannya. Tadi Jeremy di culik oleh seseoang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia sangat cepat. Dan sepertinya dia pergi ke gedung itu."Kata Ulrich

"Ohh... Setelah aku mendengarnya, aku jadi khawatir. Semoga dia baik2 saja. Dan tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya."Kata Aelita

Mereka tiba di depan gedung itu. Gedung itu seperti gedung tua yang kacau.

"Wah, tinggi sekali!"Kata Aelita

"Tapi sayangnya gedung itu terlihat tua. Lihatlah itu. Kacanya banyak yang pecah. Dan sepertinya gedung ini telah rapuh. Jadi kita harus hati2."Kata Ulrich

"Kau benar. Ayo kita masuk."Kata Aelita

Mereka masuk ke gedung itu.

"Di sini menyeramkan."Kata Aelita

"Ayo kita naik!"Kata Ulrich

Mereka berjalan ke tangga dan naik ke lantai 2. Dan mereka melihat sekitar lantai 2.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini."Kata Aelita

Mereka naik ke lantai 3. Dan melihat lokasi lagi.

"Ok. Tidak ada."Kata Ulrich

Mereka naik ke lantai 4.

(Aelita P.O.V)

"Halo, apa ada orang?"

Aku menanyakan itu hanya untuk memastikan.

"Aelita, apa itu kau?"

Ah... Itu seperti suara Jeremy!

"Iya! Ini aku! Apa kau Jeremy?"

"Iya!"

"Di mana kau?"

"Ikuti saja suaraku! Karena aku tidak tahu aku di mana."

"Suaramu bergema di gedung ini!"

"Aelita, cukup! Lama2 kau seperti orang yang tidak waras!"Ulrich berteriak padaku

Aku bingung saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ulrich?"

"Maksudku, kau bicara sendiri! Pasti kau sedang berhalusinasi."Kata Ulrich

"Jadi tadi hanya halusinasi?"

"Benar. Tadi kau bicara dengan Jeremy. Sebenarnya tidak. Buktinya aku tidak mendengar suara siapa pun selain suaramu."Jawab Ulrich

"Ohh... Aku merasa aku benar2 bicara dengannya. Mungkin aku terlalu ingin bertemu dengannnya."

"Aku juga sama. Mungkin nanti aku juga terkena halusinasi."Kata Ulrich

"Ayo kita naik ke lantai 5!"

Aku dan Ulrich naik ke lantai 5.

"Aku akan naik ke lantai paling atas!"Kata Ulrich

Ulrich pergi ke lantai paling atas/lantai 20

"Hati2, Ulrich!"

"Ya!"

Aku berjalan ke tengah lantai 5. Dan aku melihat banyak batu.

Aku melihat langit2. Dan langit2 itu berlubang sangat besar.

"Aku harus menghubungi Ulrich!"

Aku mengambil earphone yang di berikan Jeremy padaku saat di pesawat di saku bajuku. Aku memakainya, menyalakannya dan menghubungi Ulrich.

"Ulrich, ini Aelita. Aku menemukan langit2 yang berlubang."

"Aku juga menemukannya. Lubang itu terus ku temukan. Sekarang aku ada di lantai 11. Dan di lantai 11 juga ada. Dan ini masih brlanjut sampai lantai berikutnya. Nanti setelah aku menemukan petunjuk lain, aku akan menghubungimu."Kata Ulrich

"Baik."

Aku mematikan earphoneku.

Aku berjalan lagi dan melihat ke bawah. Dan aku melihat...

"Jeremy,"

"Apa ini halusinasi? Atau ini nyata?"Aku bicara di dalam hati

Aku melihat Jeremy yang terluka di bagian kepala. Kepalanya berdarah. Aku duduk di samping Jeremy dan merangkulnya dengan perlahan.

"Jeremy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku menyalakan earphoneku dan menghubungi Ulrich

"Ulrich, aku... Aku menemukan Jeremy! Tapi dia..."

Aku memandang wajah Jeremy dan tiba2 air mataku menetes tepat di wajahnya.

"Aelita, mungkin kau berhalusinasi lagi. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya."Kata Ulrich

"Ba... Baik."

Aku mematikan earphoneku.

Mata Jeremy bergerak dan matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jeremy,"

"Ae... Aelita, bagaimana... Kau tahu. Kalau... Aku ada di sini?"

Jeremy bicara perlahan2

"Aku tahu dari Ulrich."

"Jeremy!"

Ulrich menghampiriku dan Jeremy

"Ulrich, cepat sekali!"

"Aku ke sini secepatnya."Kata Ulrich

"Ulrich, Aelita, James telah... Mengambil Kristal kuning. Dia... Berencana membebaskan William South dari penjara dan... Pergi ke Jerman. Kita harus kesana dan merebut Kristal kuning dan mencegah... James mengambil Kristal merah muda."Kata Jeremy

"Ya, Jeremy. Tapi kau..."

"Aku baik2 saja, Aelita. Jangan khawatir."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy berdiri dan terjatuh.

"Lebih baik kau jangan ikut! Kau di sini saja bersama Tommy."Kata Ulrich

"Aku tidak mau di sini! Karena aku ingin membantu kalian!"Kata Jeremy

"Lebih baik jangan, Jeremy. Kau harus di sini sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Dan setelah itu kau harus kembali ke Perancis. Aku takut James melukaimu lagi."Kata Ulrich

(Jeremy P.O.V)

Aku harus ikut ke Jerman.

"Tidak, Ulrich. Aku harus pergi bersama kalian. Walaupun James melukaiku, aku akan tetap ikut. Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Di Depan Kantor Polisi Pusat

(Normal P.O.V)

"Ini Kantor Polisinya."Kata Tommy

"Aku lelah berlari sejak tadi."Kata Odd

"Hehehe... Maaf ya. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar kendaraan. Jadi terpaksa kita lari."Kata Tommy

Ada seorang Polisi di depan Kantor Polisi. Tommy bicara dengan Polisi itu.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm Tommy Aldrich. I ever repoted the sheft of Yellow Cristal."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Tommy. I want to say thanks for that repoted. So, why you come here?"Tanya Polisi

"I want to aks you, Sir. Is the Yellow Cristal here, Sir?"Tanya Tommy

"Yes. The Yellow Cristal is here."Jawab Polisi

Tiba2 sirine berbunyi. Semua Polisi berlari keluar membawa pistol.

"What's happening here?"Tanya Yumi

"Excuse me, kids. You must go home now!"Kata Polisi yang baru keluar

"Why?"Tanya Tommy

"Because William South run away from jail with James Horces. And they are bring the Yellow Cristal."James Polisi

"What?! Ok. We go home now. Thanks for the information."Kata Tommy

Tommy, Yumi, dan Odd kembali ke Apartemen.

"Yumi, hubungi Ulrich!"Kata Odd

"Ok."

Yumi mengambil earphonenya, menyalakannya dan menghubungi Ulrich.

"Ulrich, ini aku, Yumi."Kata Yumi

"Hai, Yumi! Apa kau ingin mengatakan William South kabur bersama James? Dan apa kau ingin mengatakan juga bahwa Kristal kuning telah di ambil James?"Tanya Ulrich dari earphone

"Ya! Dari mana ku tahu?"Tanya Yumi

"Jeremy yang memberitahukannya padaku. James dan William South sekarang pergi ke Jerman. Setelah kau kembali ke Apartemen, kita langsung pergi ke Bandara."Kata Ulrich dari earphone

"Ok."

Yumi mematikan earphonya

"Odd, setelah kita sampai di Apartemen, kita langsung pergi ke Jerman."Kata Yumi

"Apa?! Secepat itu?! Oh tidak. Padahal nanti aku ingin bermain dengan Tommy."Kata Odd

"Tenang, Odd. Setelah misimu selesai, kau bisa berkunjung ke sini. O ya, aku punya teman yang tinggal di Jerman. Namanya Ava Alvina. Dia temanku di sosial media. Katanya dia berteman dengan Aelita. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Pasti Aelita senang kalau mendengarnya."Kata Yumi

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di Apartemen. Mereka masuk dan bertemu Ulrich, Aelita, dan Jeremy yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat kasir.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke tempatku?"Tanya Tommy

"Kami hanya menunggumu saja. Yumi, Odd, aku, dan Aelita akan pergi ke Jerman sekarang."Jawab Ulrich

"Ohh... Ok. Hmm... Aelita, kau kenal Ava Alvina, kan?"Tanya Tommy

"Ya, aku kenal dia. Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Aelita

"Begini. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu di Jerman. Nanti aku bilang padanya untuk menemuimu di Bandara Internasional Jerman."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Ok."Kata Aelita dengan nada biasa

"Aelita, kenapa kau tidak senang?"Tanya Yumi

"Sebenarnya aku senang bertemu dengan Ava. Tapi..."

"Dia sedih karena Jeremy tidak bisa pergi ke Jerman bersamanya dan kita semua."Sambung Ulrich

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi

"Itu karena..."

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya pergi ke sana. Dia tidak bisa berjalan dan dia terluka. Itu karena James melukainya dengan cara menjatuhkannya dari lantai 20 sampai ke lantai 5. Beruntung dia masih baik2 saja."Kata Ulrich

(Jeremy P.O.V)

"Benarkah James melakukan hal itu padaku?"Aku bicara dalam hatiku

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengingat kejadian itu. Dan aku ingat kejadian itu.

Ingattanku

"Apa itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu sangat cepat."Jawabku

"Semoga saja dia bukan James."Kataku di dalam hati

Tiba2...

Sesuatu yang misterius melintas di depanku dan Ulrich. Dan membawaku pergi dengan cepat.

"Hey! Siapa kau?!"

Aku melihat orang itu

"James?! Tapi bagaimana dia..."Kataku di dalam hati

Aku di turunkan di sebuah gedung tua yang kacau.

"Hai, Jeremy. Kau ingat dengan janjiku?"Tanya James

"Tentu saja."Kataku

"Ok. Aku ingin mengatakan pesan terakhirku. Aku sudah merebut Kristal kuning. Dan aku akan membebaskan William South. Dia itu salah satu anggota geng ku. Lalu aku akan pergi ke Jerman bersamanya. Apa kau punya pesan terakhir juga?"Tanya James

"Aku punya. Kau... Tidak akan berhasil merebut semua Kristal, James Horces!"Kataku

"Baiklah. Terserah kau. Selamat tinggal Jeremy! Hahaha!"

James menggenggam bajuku dan melemparku ke bawah dengan sangat kencang. Hingga... aku bisa memecahkan semua laintai gedung ini. Dan...

"Bruk..."

Akhirnya aku terjatuh di salah satu lantai gedung ini. Aku melihat langit biru yang cerah. Dan semua menjadi hitam.

Kembali ke Apertemen

(Normal P.O.V)

"Jeremy, apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Aelita

Aelita melihat Jeremy yang matanya masih terpejam.

Tiba2 salah satu dari lima gelas yang ada di kasir pecah begitu saja. Itu adalah gelas biru.

Dan tiba2 Jeremy pingan tanpa sebab dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jeremy!"

Jam 21:56 PM

"Ugh..."

Jeremy membuka matanya. Dia melihat James yang duduk di dekat tempat tidur.

"Tommy,"

"Jeremy, akhirnya kau sadar!"Kata Tommy

"Di mana teman2?"Tanya Jeremy sambil duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke Jerman tadi sore."Jawab Tommy

Jeremy merasa tidak nyaman di kepalanya. Dia pun memeggang kepalanya. Dia merasakan seuatu yang kasar. Dan itu sama dengan yang di tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini perban?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ya. Itu perban. Aku memerban kepalamu bersama teman2mu. Terutama teman kita Ulrich. O ya. Ini ada surat dari Ulrich."Kata Tommy

Tommy memberikan sepucuk surat pada Jeremy. Jeremy pun membukanya.

"Jeremy, ini Ulrich. Maaf kami tidak pamit padamu karena kami buru2. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja padamu. Setelah kau sembuh, kembalilah ke Perancis. Aku takut jika kau ikut, James akan membunuhmu. Itu saja yang bisa ku sampaikan. Sampai jumpa dan semoga kau cepat sembuh.

Ulrich Stern"

"Ulrich, teman2 semoga kalian sukses. Rebutlah semua Kristal dan kembalikan kepada yang berwajib. Yaitu Polisi."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati sambil memeluk surat dari Ulrich.

To be Continue on Next Mission...


	4. Mission 3:Pink Crystal

Di rumah Ava Alvina di Berlin, Jerman

Ulrich dan Odd ada di kamar tamu milik Ava. Odd sedang tidur dan Ulrich sedang duduk di jendela sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela.

"Apa Jeremy baik2 saja di sana? Sejak tadi aku memikirkannya terus. Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik aku coba hubungi dia."Kata Ulrich

Ulrich menyalakan earphonenya dan menghubungi Jeremy

"Halo, Jeremy. Maaf menggangu. Ini aku, Ulrich."

"Hai. Bagaimana di sana? Apa tempatnya bagus?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tempatnya sangat bagus. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jerman tempat yang sangat indah."Jawab Ulrich

"Ohh... Baguslah."

"Hmm... Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Kata Ulrich

"Aku baik2 saja, Ulrich. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan."Jawab Jeremy

"Kalau begitu bagus. Hehehe... Sejak tadi, aku selalu memikirkan kejadian tadi sore dan dirimu. Kira2 kapan kau bisa kembali ke Perancis?"Tanya Ulrich

"Hmm... Mungkin besok."Jawab Jeremy

"Ok. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi. Besok aku akan menghubungimu."Kata Ulrich

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Ulrich mematikan earphonenya

"Aku senang kalau dia baik2 saja."Kata Ulrich sambil tersenyum

Di kamar Tommy, di Apartemen Tommy

"Ulrich, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang ke Perancis."Kata Jeremy

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membantumu dan yang lainnya mencegah James mengambil semua Kristal."Kata Jeremy

"Tok tok tok..."Itu suara ketukan pintu

"Jeremy, aku ingin masuk sebentar."Kata Tommy

"Ok. Silahkan."

Tommy masuk ke kamarnya

"Jeremy, aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku saja."Kata Tommy

"Ok."

Tommy mengambil barangnya di meja.

"Tommy, aku ingin melihat gedung tua itu sekali lagi sebelum aku pergi dari sini."Kata Jeremy

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Jeremy. Di sana gelap."Kata Tommy

"Tapi... Jam 11 nanti aku harus pergi."Kata Jeremy

"Hmm... Baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Tapi kau sudah bisa berjalan, belum?"Tanya Tommy

"Aku coba dulu."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy berdiri. Dan ternyata dia terjatuh.

"Agh..."

"Kau tidak apa2, kan?"Tanya Tommy sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeremy

"Aku tidak apa2."Jawab Jeremy sambil memegang tangan Tommy

Tommy menarik tangan Jeremy agar dia berdiri dan ia duduk di tempat tidur.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa berangkat sekarang."Kata Tommy

"Aku harus bisa, Tommy! Aku harus bisa berjalan sebelum jam 9. Agar kita bisa ke gedung itu."Kata Jeremy

"Jeremy, jangan paksakan dirimu! Kau harus menunggu 1 minggu untuk bisa berjalan. Kau tidak bisa berjalan dalam waktu 1 jam!"Kata Tommy

"Kalau aku berusaha, aku pasti bisa! Walaupun aku terjatuh berkali2, aku akan tetap berusaha!"Kata Jeremy

"Jeremy, kau... Orang yang pantang menyerah. Tapi fisikmu sangat lemah. Tadi Ulrich bilang padaku kalau kau itu tidak hebat dalam bidang olahraga. Tapi kau hebat dalam ilmu teknologi dan semua nilai pelajaranmu sangat bagus. Rata2nya sangat tinggi. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Jeremy. Tapi aku bingung soal kejadian tadi sore. Kau jatuh dari lantai 20-5 dan kau masih hidup

Sepertinya kau mendapat bantuan dari Kristal kehidupan atau Kristal biru."Kata Tommy di dalam hati

"Tommy, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Hmm... Itu bukan hal yang penting. Setelah ku pikirkan, kau bisa belajar berjalan bersamaku."Kata Tommy

"Terima kasih, Tommy!"Kata Jeremy dengan sangat senang

"Sama2. Sekarang, kau pegang tanganku dan berdirilah."Kata Tommy sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya di depan Jeremy.

Jeremy tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Tommy dan berdiri dengan perlahan. Dan dia berhasil.

"Bagus! Sekarang langkahkan kakimu. Pelan2 saja."Kata Tommy

"Aku harus berusaha!"Kata Jeremy

Jeremy melangkahkan kaki kirinya.

"Hwa..."

Jeremy terjatuh. Tapi Tommy menahannya.

"Hati2, ya!"Kata Tommy

"Iya!"

Jeremy berdiri lagi dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Latihan ini berlangsung hingga 1 jam.

Jam 21:08 PM

Jeremy sudah bisa berjalan. Tommy sangat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Jeremy.

"Terima kasih, Tommy! Kau telah membantuku! Sekarang kita bisa pergi ke gedung dan aku bisa pergi."Kata Jeremy

"Ok. Ayo kita pergi!"Kata Tommy

Tommy mengambil 2 senter di lemarinya dan memberikan 1 senter pada Jeremy.

Mereka keluar dari Apartemen Tommy dan pergi ke gedung tua.

"Wah, indahnya malam di sini! Banyak lampu warna-warni yang menyala di jalan ini!"Kata Jeremy

"Ya. Karena di sini sangat gelap. Jadi, semua orang memasang banyak lampu."Kata Tommy

"Ohh..."

Mereka sampai di gedung tua. Di sana sangat gelap.

"Nyalakan sentermu, dan perhatikan jalanmu!"Kata Tommy

"Ok."

Mereka menyalakan senter mereka dan masuk ke gedung tua.

"Kita langsung naik ke lantai 20 saja."Kata Jeremy

"Ok. Tapi nanti hati2, ya!"Kata Tommy

"Baiklah."

Mereka naik tangga ke lantai 20

"Jeremy, kau akan kembali ke Perancis?"Tanya Tommy

"Ya. Aku akan kembali ke sana."Jawab Jeremy

"Tapi, rasanya akan sepi jika tidak ada teman2. Aku akan sendirian di Asrama. Tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Guru olahragaku, Jim. Dan mungkin di sana lebih damai daripada di sini. Karena tidak ada Polisi yang berkeliaran di sana."Jeremy melanjutkan kata2nya tadi

"Ohh... Memang benar apa katamu. Kantor Polisi Pusat sedang di jaga. Dan semua Polisi berkeliaran di kota. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman untuk kita penduduk Kota London."Kata Tommy

"Iya. Semoga Polisi tahu, bahwa James dan William pegi ke Jerman."Kata Jeremy

"Besok akan ku beri tahu mereka."Kata Tommy

Mereka sampai di lantai 20

"Kita sampai, Jeremy. Di lantai 20 ini tadinya adalah tempat penyimpanan Kristal kuning."Kata Tommy sambil berjalan ke tengah

Dia terus berjalan sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia mendekati lantai yang berlubang.

"Tommy, perhatikan langkahmu!"Kata Jeremy

Tommy maju 1 langkah. Dan...

"Hwa..."

Tommy terjatuh dari lubang itu. Jeremy berlari ke tepi lubang itu.

"Tommy!"

Tiba2 perban di kepala dan tangan Jeremy bercahaya. Dan perban itu lepas dan menyatu hingga perban itu panjang."Peganglah salah satu ujung perban ini."

Jeremy memegang salah satu ujung perban itu. Ujung perban lainnya turun untuk menyelamatkan Tommy.

Ujung perban itu mengikat tubuh Tommy.

"Sekarang, tarik perban itu!"

Jeremy menarik perban itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya, Tommy terselamatkan.

Perban itu kembali terikat di tangan dan kepala Jeremy.

"Tommy, kau tidak apa2?"Tanya Jeremy sambil merangkul Tommy

"Aku baik2 saja, Jeremy. Dan aku bangga kau mempunyai kekuatan Kristal biru!"Kata Tommy dengan senang

"Kristal biru memberiku kekuatan?"

"Ya! Aku akan memanggilnya."Kata Tommy

"Kristal biru, keluarlah dan bicaralah padaku!"Kata Tommy

Kristal biru muncul di hadapan Jeremy dan Tommy

"Hai, aku Kristal biru. Siapa kau?"

"Aku Tommy. Aku menyelamatkan temanmu Kristal kuning. Tapi sekarang aku tidak dapat menyelamatkannya lagi. Dia telah di curi."Jawab Tommy

"Oh tidak!"

"Sebenarnya, sahabat temanku ini sedang merebut temanmu. Dan mencegah pencuri itu mencuri temanmu yang lain."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Terima kasih, Jeremy. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari pencuri dan mau menolong teman2ku bersama sabahat2mu!"Kata Kristal biru

"Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku selama ini dan memberiku kekuatan."Kata Jeremy

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Kristal kehidupan."Kata Kristal biru

"O ya. Sebenarnya aku masih punya banyak kejutan untukmu, Jeremy! Tunggu saja."Lanjut Kristal biru

"Terima kasih!"Kata Jeremy

"Sama2, Jeremy!"Kata Kristal biru

"Tommy, aku harus bersiap2 untuk pergi. Ayo kita kembali ke Apartemen."Kata Jeremy

"Ok."

Skip time jam 22:19 PM

Di Apartemen Tommy

"Semuanya sudah kau masukkan ke dalam tasmu?"Tanya Tommy

"Sudah."Jawab Jeremy

"O ya. Ini untukmu. Ini uang yang berlaku di Indonesia. Namanya Rupiah. Sebenarnya tadi aku lupa memberikannya pada teman2mu."Kata Tommy sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada Jeremy

"Nanti aku akan mengirimnya ke rumah Ava."Lanjutnya

Jeremy mengambil amplop yang di berikan Tommy

"Terima kasih, Tommy."Kata Jeremy

Telepon rumah milik Tommy berbunyi

"Sebentar, ya. Aku mengangkat telepon dulu."Kata Tommy

Tommy berlari ke arah tempat telepon rumah di letakkan dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo. Ini keluarga Aldrich. Ini siapa?"Tanya Tommy

"Sayang, ini Ibu."

"Ibu, kenapa Ibu menelepon?"Tanya Tommy

"Ibu hanya ingin bilang, ibu sebentar lagi sampai di rumah. Kau jangan tidur atau pergi keluar, ya."

"Ok. Aku tidak akan tidur atau pergi."Kata Tommy

"Sampai jumpa, Sayang."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Jeremy, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Orang tuaku sudah kembali dari urusan mereka. Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Ini uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat."Kata Tommy sambil memberikan uang pada Jeremy

"Terima kasih, Tommy! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."Kata Jeremy sambil mengambil uang dari Tommy

"Selamat tinggal, Jeremy!"

"Selamat tinggal, Tommy!"

"Hati2 di jalan, teman!"

"Ya. Lain kali, aku akan main ke sini."Kata Jeremy

"Silahkan saja. Aku menunggumu."Kata Tommy

Jeremy keluar dari Apartemen Tommy

Skip time jam 23:00 PM

Di Bandara Internasinal Inggris

"Travel Air Plane no. 749 to Indonesia will go leave."

"Ok. Aku harus masuk ke Pesawat sekarang. Selamat tinggal, Inggris. Petualangan baru sudah menungguku."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy masuk ke pesawat.

Keesokan harinya jam 10:00 AM di rumah Ava

Di ruang keluarga

Yumi, Aelita, dan Ava sedang minum teh hangat bersama.

"Tehnya sangat enak dan mengahangatkan!"Kata Aelita

"Ya."Kata Yumi

"Di mana Odd dan Ulrich?"Tanya Aelita

"Tadi pagi mereka pergi lari pagi di alun2 dekat sini. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang."Jawab Ava

Di Kota Berlin, Jerman

Odd dan Ulrich sedang mengikuti William dan James secara diam2.

"Kita harus begini sampai kapan?"Tanya Odd

"Sampai kita tahu mereka ingin kemana."Jawab Ulrich

James dan William berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi.

Ulrich dan Odd bersembunyi di gang kecil.

"Mereka berhenti di sana. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tentu saja mencuri Kristal merah muda."Jawab Odd

James dan William di kepung oleh puluhan Polisi.

"James Horces dan William South, kalian terkepung! Kami akan memasukan kalian ke penjara!"Kata salah satu Polisi

"Huh. Kalian tidak akan bisa memasukan kami ke penjara secepat itu!"Kata James

Sinar kuning muncul di tempat berdiri James dan William. Dan sinar itu menghilang. James dan William pun menghilang.

Odd dan Ulrich terkejut melihatnya

"Hah?! Mereka... menghilang!"Kata Ulrich dan Odd bersamaan

"Wow, Odd! Itu sangat keren!"Kata Ulrich

"Benar!"

Tiba2 ada yang menutup mulut Odd dan Ulrich. Dan mereka semua menghilang dari gang kecil itu.

Mereka muncul di sebuah ruangan yang kotor dan penuh barang.

"Siapa yang menutup mulutku?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati

Orang yang menutup mulut mereka melepaskan tangan mereka dari mulut mereka

"Ulrich dan Odd. Apa yang kalian lakukan di gang kecil tadi?"

Ulrich dan Odd melihat ke belakang

"James!"Kata Ulrich

"William!"Kata Odd

"Ohh... Pasti tadi kalian memata2i kami."Kata William

"Bagi yang memata2i kami, kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah."Kata James

James dan William mengikat tubuh dan kaki mereka dengan tali tambang. Lalu mereka di masukkan ke dalam 2 peti. James dan William mengambil 2 gembok. Lalu mereka menggembok peti itu. James dan William pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Di Jakarta, Indonesia

Di Hotel

Jeremy sedang bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Hmm... Di mana letak Kristal putih?"Tanya Jeremy

Kristal biru muncul

"Hmm... Terakhir aku lihat dia di sembunyikan di Markas Besar Kepolisian di sini."Jawab Kristal biru

"Agh..."

Tiba2 kepala Jeremy merasa sangat sakit . Dia memegang kepalanya.

"Jeremy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Kristal biru

"Kepalaku... Sakit!"Jawab Jeremy

"Tunggu! Aku akan mengambil obat untukmu!"Kata Kristal biru

Kristal biru pergi mencari obat di ransel Jeremy. Ranselnya terletak di dekat tempat tidur.

Kristal biru masuk ke ransel Jeremy dan mencari obat. Dan dia keluar membawa obat. Dia memberikan obat pada Jeremy

"Ini, obatnya. Aku akan mengambil air untukmu."Kata Kristal biru

"I...ya."

Kristal biru mengambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air dari galon air yang di sediakan di sana.

Dan dia kembali ke tempat tidur. Kristal biru merasa terkejut ketika melihat Jeremy. Jeremy pingsan di tempat tidur. Rasa terkejutnya membuat gelas yang di bawanya jatuh dan pecah.

"Jeremy!"

Kristal biru menghampirinya dengan cepat

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya."Kata Kristal biru

Kristal biru mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menyadarkan Jeremy.

Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak berhasil.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Kristal biru memutuskan menyamar menjadi seorang remaja lelaki berambut biru tua, memakai kaos berwarna biru muda dan jeans biru. Dan ia buru2 bicara dengan pelayan hotel.

Skip time jam 13:21 PM

Di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit

Kristal biru duduk di kursi. Dia masih menyamar dan sedang memikirkan kondisi Jeremy saat ini.

Dan seorang Dokter keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan duduk di dekat Kristal biru

"Permisi, nak. Maaf menggangu. Temanmu sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan dia sudah sadar. Kau boleh bicara dengannya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Karena dia harus banyak istirahat."Kata Dokter

"Terima kasih, Dokter."Kata Kristal Biru

"Nak, siapa namamu?"Tanya Dokter

"Cris... Cris Blue."Jawab kristal biru

"Ohh... Ok, Cris. Saya pergi dulu."Kata Dokter

Dokter itu pergi dan Kristal biru pergi ruangan Jeremy.

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk."

Kristal biru masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hai, Jeremy! Kau tidak apa2, kan? Aku sangat khawatir padamu."Kata Kristal biru

"Si... Siapa kau?"Tanya Jeremy

"O ya, aku kan masih menyamar. Aku Cris Blue alias Kristal biru."Jawab Kristal biru

"Ohh... Penyamaranmu keren! Aku suka itu! Apa nama aslimu Cris?"Kata Jeremy

"Terima kasih. Dan ya. Namaku Cris kalau sedang menyamar. Hehe..."

"O ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tadi aku bermimpi buruk. Odd dan Ulrich di masukan kedalam 2 peti dan di gembok. Itu terjadi di sebuah gudang di Kota Berlin, Jerman. Gudang itu tak berpintu dan tak berjendela. Dan yang mengurung mereka adalah James dan William."Kata Jeremy

"Mungkin itu bukan mimpi. Terkadang yang kau pikirkan atau yang kau mimpikan itu nyata. Itu adalah salah satu kekuatanku yang ku berikan padamu."Kata Kristal biru

"Itu hebat sekali!"Kata Jeremy

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi hanya kejadian yang buruk saja yang bisa kau pikirkan atau kau mimpikan."Kata Kristal biru

"Sekarang aku akan menganalisa mimpimu itu dengan kekuatanku. Bisa aku pegang tanganmu sebentar?"Tanya Kristal biru

"Bisa. Silahkan saja."Kata Jeremy

"Ok. Pertama, aku mengeluarkan cermin dulu."Kata Kristal biru

Kristal biru memunculkan sebuah cermin kecil dengan kekuatannya. Lalu cermin itu di berikan pada Jeremy

"Untuk apa cermin ini?"Tanya Jeremy sambil mengambil cermin yang di berikan Kristal biru

"Untuk bercermin nanti."Jawab Krital biru

"Ohh..."

"Ok. Selanjutnya, aku akan memulai analisanya."Kata Kristal biru

Kristal biru memegang tangan Jeremy dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Jeremy, setelah aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku, kau bercerminlah. Jika matamu tidak berubah, maka itu hanya mimpi. Jika matamu bercahaya biru, maka..."

"Itu adalah kenyataan."Lanjut Jeremy

"Benar sekali! Sekarang, ayo kita mulai!"Kata Kristal biru

Kristal biru mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menganalisa.

Dan Kristal biru selesai mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Jeremy bercerminlah."Kata Kristal biru

Jeremy bercermin dengan cermin tadi. Dan Jeremy terkejut melihat dirinya di cermin itu.

Kristal biru sendiri juga bisa melihat matanya itu.

"Cris, ternyata mimpiku itu... Nyata!"Kata Jeremy

"Ya! Aku juga melihatnya. Tapi masalah panggilan Cris itu jangan kau ulangi lagi ketika aku tidak menyamar"Kata Kristal biru

"Ok. Sekarang kita harus ke Jerman secepatnya!"Kata Jeremy

"Tapi... kau belum di perbolehkan pulang."Kata Kristal biru

"Tapi aku akan pulang dalam 5 detik."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Dan lihatlah ini."Kata Jeremy

"Permisi, Jeremy Belpois. Maaf menggangu. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan semoga sehat kembali."Kata Dokter tadi yang mengobrol dengan Kristal biru

"Haha... Kau salah tebak."Ledek Kristal biru

"Dan... Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Karena kau sudah di perbolehkan pulang."Lanjut Dokter

"Yes! Aku benar!"Kata Jeremy dengan senang

"Ya. Aku akui, kau menang."Kata Kristal biru

Jeremy dan Kristal biru bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah sakit.

Di rumah Ava

"Aku jadi khawatir pada Ulrich dan Odd."Kata Yumi

"Iya. Aku juga."Kata Aelita

"Lebih baik kau coba hubungi mereka."Kata Ava

"Baik."Kata Yumi

Yumi menyalakan earphonenya dan menghubungi Ulrich.

Di gudang

"Ada yang menghubungiku lewat earphone. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Karena ini harus di tekan dengan tangan."Kata Ulrich

Di Rumah Ava

"Ulrich tidak bisa di hubungi."Kata Yumi

"Aku coba menghubungi Odd."Kata Aelita

Dia menghubungi Odd dengan earphonenya.

Dan sama dengan tadi. Tidak di angkat.

"Odd juga tidak bisa di hubungi."Kata Aelita

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Ulrich dan Odd saat ini?"Tanya Yumi

"Aku juga tidak tahu."Kata Aelita

Di hotel yang di inapi Jeremy

"Jeremy, kau sudah siap?"Tanya Kristal biru

"Sudah!"

Kristal biru membuka portal dan mereka masuk ke dalam portal itu.

Di kota

"Yes! Kita berhasil mendapatkan Kristal merah muda tanpa ada halangan dari anak2 itu."Kata William

"Benar. Karena Ulrich dan Odd sudah kita kurung, Yumi dan Aelita belum muncul. Dan Jeremy, sudah hancur! Hahaha..."Kata James

"Apa maksudmu aku sudah hancur?"

"Hah... Jeremy!"

"Hy!"

"Jeremy, bagaimana kau masih hidup? Padahal aku sudah menjatuhkanmu dan aku melihatmu yang tak berdaya di bawah sana."Kata James

"Itu hanya keberuntungan saja."Kata Jeremy

"Igh... Kau pasti mendapat bantuan dari Kristal biru!"Kata James

"Tidak juga. Sekarang, kembalikan Kristal merah muda itu!"Kata Jeremy

"Tidak akan!"Kata James

"Kalau begitu, kita pakai cara kekerasan."Kata Jeremy

"Ok."Kata William

Jeremy bersiap untuk bertarung dan William langsung memukul wajah Jeremy. Dan Jeremy terjatuh

"Agh..."

Semua warga Berlin yang lewat melihat kejadian itu. Dan wartawan merekam kejadian itu

Di rumah Ava

Ava sedang menonton televisi bersama Yumi dan Aelita

"Kita menonton apa?"Tanya Ava sambil mencari channel tv yang bagus untuk di tonton

Dan Ava berhenti mencari dan berhenti pada channel yang menayangkan berita

"Kekerasan terjadi di Kota Berlin. Kekerasan di lakukan oleh James Horces dan William South pada seorang anak berusia 13 tahun. Berikut ini liputannya."

Liputan di putar. Dan mereka terkejut melihat Jeremy yang menjadi korban

"Jeremy, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"Tanya Aelita

"Jeremy? Dia temanmu yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"Tanya Ava

"Ya. Tapi seharusnya dia di Prancis. Bukan di sini."Jawab Aelita

"Ayo, kita harus ke sana!"Kata Yumi

"Ok."

Di tempat Jeremy, James, dan William

Jeremy terluka parah. Wiliiam dan James masih baik2 saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merebut Kristal merah muda jika begini?"Tanya Jeremy di dalam hati

"James, William, raise your hand!"Ucap Seorang Polisi yang datang sambil membawa pistol

James dan William ingin lari. Tapi di sekelilingnya ada Polisi

"Kid, are you ok?"Tanya Polisi lain yang mendekati Jeremy

"Yes, I'm ok."Jawab Jeremy

"Let's follow me, kid. I want to talk something with you."Kata Polisi

"Ok, Sir."

Polisi itu pergi dan Jeremy mengikutinya.

"Jeremy, wait!"

Ada yang memanggil Jeremy dari belakang

Jeremy berhenti berjalan menengok ke belakang

"Who are you? How you know my name?"Tanya Jeremy

"I'm Ava Alvina. I know your name from your friends. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita."Jawab Ava

"Jeremy, sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Aelita yang keluar dari segerombolan orang

Dan Yumi di belakang Aelita

"Aku hanya... Aku mengetahui di mana Odd dan Ulrich! Mereka di kurung di sebuah gudang di sekitar sini! Gudang itu tidak berpintu atau berjendela. Kalau mereka tidak di bebaskan secepatnya, mereka akan mati!"Jawab Jeremy

"Apa ini ulah James dan William?"Tanya Yumi

"Ya. Ini ulah mereka. Mereka juga sudah mengambil Kristal Merah Muda."Jawab Jeremy

"Kid, hurry up. We must go."Kata Polisi

"Wait a minute, Sir. I must talk with my friend."Kata Jeremy

"Ok."

"Jeremy, aku tahu di mana gudang itu. Aku akan membebaskan Odd dan Ulrich bersama Aelita dan Yumi. Kau pergilah bersama Polisi."Kata Ava

"Ok. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."Kata Jeremy

"Sampai jumpa, Jeremy. Nanti kami tunggu di depan Kantor Polisi setelah kami membebaskan Odd dan Ulrich"Kata Ava

Jeremy mengangguk

"Sir, let's go."

Polisi dan Jeremy pergi. Dan semua orang pergi dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Ayo, kita ke gudang Gierdon."Kata Ava

"Jadi itu nama gudangnya?"Tanya Yumi

"Ya. Gudang itu terkenal tidak di ketahui pintu masuknya. Tapi, aku tahu di mana pintu masuknya. Gudang itu ada di dekat sini."Jawab Ava

"Ok. Ayo berangkat!"Kata Aelita

Mereka pergi menuju gudang

"O ya, Ava, kau tahu pintu masuk gudang itu dari mana?"Tanya Aelita

"Aku pernah kesana bersama Tommy, Akira, Andy, dan Rinaldo. Aku kesana untuk merebut Kristal Merah Muda."Jawab Ava

"Oh... Ternyata kau juga merebut Kristal itu? Sungguh tidak ku sangka. Selain teman sosial media Tommy, kau ternyata juga sekelompok dengannya. Dan ternyata kau juga temannya Akira. Dia adalah temanku saat aku kecil."Kata Yumi

"Ya. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalian juga merebut Kristal."Kata Ava

"Ava, Andy dan Rinaldo tinggal di mana?"Tanya Aelita

"Andy dari Indonesia. Dan Rinaldo dari Itali."Jawab Ava

"Oh..."

Ava, Aelita, dan Yumi berhenti di depan Gudang Gierdon. Gudang itu sangat besar

"Kita sudah sampai."Kata Ava

"Besar sekali!"Kata Yumi

"Iya. Ayo kita ke belakang!"Kata Ava

Aelita, Yumi, dan Ava pergi ke belakang gudang. Dan mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kecil yang ada di dinding gudang

"Pintu masuknya lewat belakang. Kita harus memecahkan kata sandi."Kata Ava

Ava membuka pintu kecil itu dan mengetik kata sandinya. Dan dinding gudang bergerak ke atas

"Ava, dari mana kau tahu kata sandinya?"Tanya Yumi

"Tommy yang memecahkan kata sandinya. Dan aku di beritahu olehnya di sosial media."Jawab Ava

"Untung dia memberitahukannya padamu. Kalau tidak, bisa gawat."Kata Aelita

Yumi, Aelita, dan Ava masuk ke gudang

"Ulrich, Odd, apa kalian di sini?"Tanya Ava

"Ava! Kami di dalam peti!"Teriak Odd

"Ok. Mereka di dalam peti."Kata Ava

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi... Peti yang mana? Di sini ada 10 peti."Kata Aelita

"Benar juga."Kata Ava

"Lebih baik, kita coba mengetuk petinya. Kalau mereka menjawab, berarti mereka di dalam."Kata Yumi

Ava mengangguk dan Aelita mengangguk

"Odd, Ulrich, jika kami mengetuk peti kalian, kalian katakan sesuatu seperti,"Aku di dalam."."Kata Aelita

"Ok."

Aelita, Yumi, dan Ava mulai mengetuk semua peti

Sementra itu, di Kantor Polisi

"You so brave, kid. But, can you calling Police?"Tanya Polisi

"Ok. I'm sorry, Sir. But, I want to they tell where's my friends."Kata Jeremy

"Well, because you've told me everything, you can leave now. And I would imprison They..."

Polisi melihat James dan William. Tapi mereka tidak ada.

"...Are."Polisi itu melanjutkan kata2nya

"They run away! It's impossible!"Kata Polisi lagi

"It's possible for they."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

"Kid, you go home now. I will find they."Kata Polisi

"Ok. Good Luck for you!"Kata Jeremy

"Thanks, Kid!"

"You're welcome!"

Jeremy keluar dari Kantor Polisi

Di luar Kantor Polisi

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?"Tanya Ulrich yang sudah di bebaskan tadi

"Kita harus menunggu di sini."Jawab Ava

Jeremy sudah ada di pintu keluar dan ia melihat teman2nya

"Jeremy,"Kata Odd dan Ulrich bersamaan

"Ulrich, Odd, kalian sudah bebas! Aku sangat khawatir pada kalian!"Kata Jeremy

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ulrich, Jeremy sudah memberitahukan kau dan Odd di kurung di gudang tadi. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya!"Ava menjawab mewakili Jeremy

"Benarkah? Wah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu!"Kata Ulrich

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu."Kata Odd

"Sama2. Aku senang kalian sudah ada di sini. Tapi, James dan William melarikan diri."Kata Jeremy

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita kembali."Kata Ava

Semua sudah berkumpul. Mereka kembali ke rumah Ava

Skip time jam 16:11 PM

Semuanya sudah mandi. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ulrich dan Jeremy sedang mengobrol. Ava sedang bermain laptop. Dia sedang bicara dengan Tommy lewat pesan di sosial media. Aelita, Odd, dan Yumi sedang menonton tv.

Kita ke pembicaraan Jeremy dan Ulrich

"Jeremy, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Tapi, aku sangat senang kau membantu. Jadi, kali ini aku memaafkanmu."Kata Ulrich

"Ok. Aku akan pulang besok."Kata Jeremy

"Wah, kau hebat, Jeremy!"Kata Ava sambil membaca pesan dari Tommy

"Hebat? Hebat apa?"Tanya Odd

"Kata Tommy,"Kemarin, Jeremy bisa belajar berjalan selama 1 jam. Dia berusaha sangat keras. Walaupun jatuh berkali2, dia tetap ingin bisa berjalan. Setelah 1 jam, ia pun bisa berjalan kembali. Dan dia sudah menyelamatkanku saat terjatuh di gedung tua. Ternyata, dia di bantu Kristal Biru. Itu membuatku terkejut. Tapi aku bangga padanya.""Ava membacakan pesan Tommy pada teman2nya

"Kau hebat, Jeremy!"Kata Aelita

Ava membalas pesan Tommy

"Terima kasih, Aelita."Kata Jeremy

Ava mendapat pesan lagi dari Tommy

"Aku mendapat pesan lagi. Katanya"Ternyata Jeremy bisa hidup karena Kristal Biru. Dia juga di beri kekuatan olehnya.""Ava membacakan pesan lagi

"Hmm... Apa semua Kristal juga bisa memberikan kekuatan?"Tanya Ulrich

Kristal Biru muncul di depan Ulrich

"Hai, semua! Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ulrich. Semua Kristal memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda. Contohnya, aku memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Dan Kristal Kuning memiliki kekuatan kecepatan. Dia juga bisa melakukan teleportasi."Kata Kristal Biru

"Oh... Berarti kita harus mendapatkan Kristal Kuning. Kristal itu sangat hebat! Dia bisa membantu kita mengejar James dan William dengan cepat!"Kata Yumi

"Ya! Selain itu, kita harus mendapatkan Kristal lain! Agar James dan William tidak bisa menghancurkan dunia."Kata Aelita

Keesokan harinya jam 07:26 AM di dapur

Ava sedang memasak untuk sarapan. Odd datang untuk bertanya pada Ava

"Selamat pagi, Ava!"Kata Odd

"Selamat pagi, Odd!"Kata Ava

"Di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Odd

"Dia sudah pulang."Jawab Ava

Ulrich datang ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Odd. Selamat pagi, Ava."Kata Ulrich

"Selamat pagi, Ulrich!"Kata Ava

"Jeremy sudah pulang, ya?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ya. Dia pulang larut malam. O ya, dia memberimu surat. Suratnya ada di kamar."Jawab Ava

"Ok. Nanti aku baca."Kata Ulrich

"Ok. Odd, bisa bantu aku?"Tanya Ava

"Bisa. Kau mau ku bantu apa?"Tanya Odd

"Tolong ambilkan 5 mangkuk dan 5 sendok. Dan letakkan di meja makan."Jawab Ava

"Ok."

"Ulrich, kau bantu Odd."Kata Ava

"Baiklah."Kata Ulrich

Ulrich pergi membantu Odd. Ava mematikan kompor dan mengambil mangkuk besar. Lalu ia menuangkan makanan yang di masak Aa ke dalam mangkuk. Makanan itu adalah bubur. Dan ia membawa mangkuk itu ke meja makan.

Saat ia sampai di meja makan, teman2nya sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi! Sarapan hari ini adalah bubur. Ini adalah makanan terakhir kalian sebelum pergi ke Itali nanti jam 10."Kata Ava sambil meletakan mangkuk yang berisi bubur di meja makan

"Wah, kelihatannya enak!"Kata Odd sambil melihat mangkok yang di letakkan Ava

"Kalau begitu, makanlah!"Kata Ava sambil duduk di kursinya

Semua mengambil bubur itu secara bergantian. Dan mereka mulai makan.

"Selamat makan!"

Mereka makan dengan lahap hingga bubur itu habis

Skip time jam 09.59 AM

Di bandara

"Barang2 kalian tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?"Tanya Ava

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal. Semuanya sudah di bawa."Jawab Yumi

"Ava, aku ingin bertanya ini sejak awal. Di mana orang tuamu?"Tanya Aelita

"O ya, aku lupa mengatakannya. Orang tuaku pergi ke rumah neneku karena neneku sedang sakit."Jawab Ava

"Oh... Semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh dan kembali seperti sedia kala."Kata Aelita

"Ya."

"Germany One Air will go leave. Once again, Germany One Air will go leave."

"Itu pesawat kita. Ayo, kita berangkat."Kata Odd

"Ya. Selamat tinggal, Ava! Kami akan mengingatmu. Aku janji akan mampir."Kata Aelita

"Hati2, ya."Kata Ava

"Ya!"Kata Ulrich

Lyoko Warrior pergi meninggalkan Ava

"Semoga kalian berhasil merebut semua Kristal dan menangkap James, William, berserta Gengnya yang sebenarnya masih kurang 4 anggota lagi."Kata Ava di dalam hati

To be continue on next mission


	5. Mission 4:Purple Crystal

Jakarta, Indonesia  
Di hotel yang diinapi Jeremy.  
Jeremy masuk ke dalam hotel setelah ia berjalan2. Ia ingin masuk ke kamarnya.  
"Tadi itu menyenangkan."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati  
Jeremy baru ingat dia harus mengamankan Kristal Putih agar James dan William tidak mengambilnya. Dan ia di tabrak seorang lelaki sebayanya sambil memegang susu coklat dingin. Baju Jeremy terkena minuman lelaki itu.  
"Ups... I'm sorry about it."  
"Tidak apa2. Aku bisa mencuci baju ini."Kata Jeremy  
"Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"  
"Tentu. Namaku Jeremy. Aku berasal dari Perancis. Dan siapa kau?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Aku Andy. Aku menginap di sini sementara. Ini adalah hotel pamanku. Ayahku menitipkanku di sini untuk sementara. Karena Ayahku bertugas di luar negeri. Ibuku dan Adikku juga ikut ke luar negeri. Apa kau menginap di sini?"Tanya Andy  
"Ya. Aku menginap di sini karena ada tugas."Jawab Jeremy  
"Kalau boleh tahu, tugas apa yang sedang kau jalani?"Tanya Andy  
"Tolong rahasiakan ini, ya. Aku bertugas mengamankan Kristal Putih sebelum penjahat yang bernama James dan William merebut Kristal itu."Jawab Jeremy  
"Oh... James dan Geng Pemberontak. Mereka melarikan diri lagi rupanya. Dan aku tidak mengetahuinya."Kata Andy  
"Kau tahu mereka?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Ya. Mereka kan pencuri terkenal."Jawab Andy  
"Oh..."Kata Jeremy  
"Jeremy, ayo kita ke kamarku. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di kamarku."Kata Andy  
"Tidak usah. Lain kali saja. Aku harus mengganti bajuku dan langsung pergi untuk mengamankan Kristal Putih."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy mendengar suara televisi yang kencang. Ia melihat televisi yang di gantung di dinding. Andy juga melihat televisi.  
"Permisa, pencuri Yang terkenal di negara ini, Reza Adya telah melarikan diri dari penjara. Pihak Polisi sedang mencari pencuri itu. Di mohon kepada warga agar tidak terkena tipuan penjahat ini. Karena penjahat ini ahli dalam menipu. Demikian berita yang kami sampaikan. Saya Elvira, selamat siang dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas Anda."  
"Reza Adya. Pencuri itu akan mencuri Kristal Putih lagi!"Kata Andy  
"Dia pencuri Kristal Putih?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Ya. Tapi untungnya, dia tidak tahu guna Kristal itu. Dia hanya menganggap sebagai Kristal biasa yang bening dan bersinar terang."Jawab Andy  
"Oh... Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya."Kata Jeremy  
"Ok."  
Jeremy pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung pergi ke tempat Kristal Putih  
Di dalam Pesawat Germany One. Di tempat duduk Odd dan Ulrich  
Odd sedang tidur. Dan Ulrich sedang membaca surat dari Jeremy.  
"Ulrich, maafkan aku. Semalam aku pulang larut malam karena aku ada urusan. Mungkin, aku tidak bisa ikut kalian lagi. Tapi, kita masih bisa berhubungan. Setelah kau di Italy, hubungi aku ya! Aku menunggumu.  
Jeremy"  
"Aku akan menghubungimu, Jeremy."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
Di Hotel di kamar Jeremy  
"Ayo, kita berangkat!"Kata Jeremy  
"Tunggu! Aku ingin menyamar lagi. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."Kata Kristal Biru  
Kristal Biru berubah menjadi manusia  
"Ok, Cris."  
Jeremy dan Cris pergi keluar hotel  
"Nanti, jika kau dalam bahaya, aku akan menghajar orang yang mencelakaimu!"Kata Cris  
"Terima kasih, Cris!"Ucap Jeremy  
Mereka melihat seseorang yang sedang menghalangi pintu dan semua orang lari ketakutan. Jeremy dan Cris berhenti berjalan  
"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menghalangi pintu?"Tanya Cris  
"Aku seorang mata2. Aku ingin bicara dengan temanmu."  
"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Kau Jeremy, kan?"  
"Ya. Aku Jeremy Belpois. Aku berasal dari Perancis."Jawab Jeremy  
"Kau orang yang ku cari2 sejak tadi pagi. Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan bicara sebentar."  
"Ok. Tapi bagaimana dengan temanku Cris?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Dia bisa menunggumu di sini."  
Jeremy mengangguk  
"Ayo."  
Orang itu pergi bersama Jeremy dan Cris menunggu di hotel  
Di luar hotel  
"Apa kau tahu Kristal Putih?"  
"Tentu saja."Jawab Jeremy  
"Bisa kau temani aku ke tempat Kristal itu? Aku harus memindahkan Kristal itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Agar James dan Gengnya tidak bisa mengambil Kristal itu."  
"Sebenarnya aku bisa. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana Kristal itu."Kata Jeremy  
"Tenanglah. Aku tahu di mana Kristal itu. Ayo!"  
"Ok. Apa Cris boleh ikut bersama kita?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Tidak. Hanya 2 orang yang bisa masuk ke sana."  
"Cris, maafkan aku. Kau tidak bisa ikut bersamaku untuk pergi bersama mata2 ini."Kata Jeremy sambil melihat Cris yang ada di dekat pintu hotel  
"Tidak apa2. Pergilah."Kata Cris  
Jeremy dan mata2 itu pergi ke tempat Kristal Putih. Dan Cris berlari ke kamar Jeremy  
Skip:setelah Jeremy dan mata2 sampai di tempat Kristal Putih  
Di depan Gerbang Pintu Pengamanan  
"Pintunya terkunci. Bagaimana kita bisa masuk?"Tanya Jeremy  
Mata2 itu melihat tombol kata sandi  
"Mudah."  
Mata2 itu mengeluarkan alat pelacak kata sandi dan menempelkannya pada tombol kata sandi  
Tak lama pintu terbuka dan mata2 itu melepas alatnya agar tidak ada yang curiga.  
"Ayo, masuk!"Kata mata2 itu  
Jeremy mengangguk dan masuk ke tempat Kristal Putih dan mata itu mengkutinya  
"Hmm... Aneh. Tidak ada yang menjaganya."Kata Jeremy  
"Benar biasanya ada..."  
"Berhenti!"  
"Wow! Baru saja kita bicarakan tentang penjaganya."Kata mata2  
Jeremy berbalik ke arah penjaga itu  
"Siapa kau?"Tanya penjaga  
Mata2 itu juga berbalik  
"Aku mata2 dengan nama samaran R."Jawab Mata2 R  
"Nama samaran? Seperti Agen Rahasia saja. Kau berasal dari mana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."Kata penjaga itu  
"Iya, memang. Aku agen yang di tugaskan polisi untuk memindahkan Kristal Putih. Tapi aku termasuk dalam kelompok mata2."Kata Mata2 R  
Penjaga itu melihat Jeremy yang ada di samping Mata2 R  
"Kau akan memakai anak kecil itu untuk mengambil kristal itu?"Tanya penjaga  
"Tanyakan padanya. Aku hanya menyuruhnya menemaniku saja."Kata Mata2 R  
"Ya. Tentu saja aku akan membantunya."Kata Jeremy  
"Apa kau berani?"Tanya penjaga  
"Ya. Tapi, aku belum lihat tempat Kristal Putihnya di simpan. Kenapa harus menggunakan keberanian untuk mengambil kristal itu?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Karena..."  
"Diamlah, kau penjaga!"Kata Mata2 R di dalam hati  
Penjaga itu tidak bicara  
"Pak Penjaga, jawablah."Kata Jeremy  
"Ayo, Jeremy. Mungkin ia tidak mau bicara."Kata Mata2 R  
"O... Ok."  
Jeremy dan Mata2 R pergi ke tempat di simpannya Kristal Putih.  
"Sebenarnya penjaga tadi ingin mengatakan apa?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, terima kasih sudah menolongku."Jawab Mata2 R  
"Sama2, Mata2 R."Kata Jeremy  
"Cukup R saja."Kata Mata2 R  
"Ok."  
Mereka pun berhenti di depan tempat penyimpanan Kristal Putih.  
Kristal itu di simpan di sebuah tabung kaca transparan yang terkunci di sebuah meja yang terbuat dari emas. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti peti hitam yang penjang yang terdapat kabel yang terhubung dengan meja emas tadi.  
"Wow! Ini bagus sekali!"Kata Jeremy  
"Ya."  
Jeremy mendekati meja emas dan melihat Kristal Putih yang bening di dalam tabung. Ia ingin membukanya  
"Jangan! Kau harus membuka kuncinya dulu!"Kata Mata2 R sambil berlari menghampiri Jeremy  
"Bagaimana?"Tanya Jeremy  
"Dengan masuk ke dalam mesin password itu."Jawab Mata2 R sambil menunjuk mesin password  
"Hah?"  
Jeremy melihat mesin password  
"Baiklah. Biar aku yang masuk."Kata Jeremy  
Jeremy berjalan ke mesin itu dan Mata2 R membuka tutup mesin itu  
"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil!"Kata Mata2 R  
Jeremy mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mesin itu.  
Mata2 R melambaikan tangan pada Jeremy dan menutup mesin itu  
Di dalam mesin  
"Gelap sekali."  
Tiba2 ia merasakan energinya terkuras habis dengan cepat  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
Jeremy membuka mesin itu. Tapi tidak bisa  
Di tempat penyimpan Kristal Putih  
Mata2 R menunggu hingga gabung kaca itu terbuka  
Di dalam mesin  
"Tidak bisa... Di buka."  
Tangan Jeremy melemah dan tidak bisa di gerakan. Tak lama, hampir seluruh tubuhnya juga lemah.  
"Oh... Apa... Yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa... Jadi begini?"  
Jeremy mengatakan itu di dalam hati karena mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak  
Mata Jeremy pun tertutup.  
"Semoga saja... Ini tidak bertambah buruk."  
Di tempat penyimpan Kristal Putih  
Tabung kacanya terbuka. Dan Mata2 R mengambil Kristal Putih  
"Ghahaha..."  
Mata2 R mengeluarkan kekuatan kristal itu dan membuat mesin peti hitam itu terkunci dan tidak bisa di buka selamanya. Dan Mata2 R menghilang dari tempatnya.  
Di atas Menara Pisa, Itali jam 11:23 AM  
"Menaranya miring, Tuan! Bagaimana kita bisa berdiri tegak di atas menara ini?"  
"Diamlah kau Maya Forst! William sedang mengambil Kristal Ungunya."Kata James  
Maya kesal pada Tuannya.  
O ya, Maya adalah pencuri Kristal di daerahnya. Jerman. James dan William membebaskannya dan mengajaknya ikut dalam geng James. Dia itu wanita yang memakai apa saja serba hitam. Sama seperti Yumi. Bahkan eye shadownya juga hitam. Tapi, rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan.  
Dia pencuri yang lincah. Dia dapat mengambil apa saja dengan cepat.  
William kembali dengan membawa Kristal Ungu  
"Tuan, ini Kristalnya."Kata William  
"Bagus. Tinggal 1 lagi."Kata James  
"Hey, James! Berhenti!"Kata seseorang di bawah Pisa  
James melihat ke bawah bersama temannya  
"Odd Della Robbia dan Ulrich Stern. Kalian lagi."Kata James  
Tiba2 ada yang mengambil Kristal Ungu dan Kuning dari belakang. Dan orang itu perpindah dengan cepat dan memberikan Kristal itu pada Ulrich dan Odd  
"Kau! Manusia Kucing Rinaldo!"Kata James  
"Hai! Kita bertemu lagi!"Kata Rinaldo  
"Wah, terima kasih! Ri..."Kata Odd yang bingung dengan nama Rinaldo  
"Rinaldo. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"Tanya Rinaldo  
"Namamu sulit. Hehehe..."Jawab Odd  
"Sebentar. Aku harus mengambil 1 lagi."Kata Rinaldo  
Rinaldo pergi dengan cepat  
Kristal Kuning terbang dan bicara  
"Ulrich, aku Kristal Kuning. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan. Kau adalah orang yang mempunyai hati yang berani dan tulus. Kekuatanmu adalah kecepatan dan menggandakan dirimu menjadi berapapun yang kau mau."  
Begitu pun Kristal Ungu  
"Odd, aku Kristal Ungu. Aku akan memberikan kekuatan kelincahan dan kekuatan penglihatan."  
Kedua Kristal itu bersinar bersamaan Ulrich dan Odd melayang  
"Tutuplah matamu. Aku akan memberikan kekuatan itu padamu."Kata Kristal Kuning dan Kristal Ungu bersamaan  
"Tidak!"Kata James dan William bersamaan  
Sedangkan, Maya mengejar Rinaldo yang memegang Kristal Merah Muda.  
"Hwa... Berhenti! Aku tidak bisa lari lebih cepat!"Kata Rinaldo  
"Tidak akan! Aku akan terus mengejarmu!"Kata Maya  
Ulrich dan Odd sudah menerima kekuatan mereka.  
Ulrich melihat Rinaldo dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah Rinaldo.  
"Uhuk... Uhuk... Ulrich! Kalau lari jangan terlalu cepat! Aku jadi batuk2 karena terkena debu!"Teriak Odd  
Rinaldo terus berlari dan Ulrich ada di sampingnya  
"Berikan Kristalnya!"Kaa Ulrich  
Rinaldo memberikan Kristal itu pada Ulrich.  
Ulrich pun mengabil Kristal itu dari tangan Rinaldo dan menambah kecepaan larinya  
Odd melihat Ulrich  
"Keren!"Kata Odd  
Ulrich berhenti berlari setelah ia menjauhi Maya. Dan ia punya rencana yang bagus.  
Ulrich menduplikat dirinya menjadi 5 dan semua duplikat itu menghalangi Maya. Ulrich yang asli pun berlari dengan cepat untuk menonton aksi para duplikatnya sekaligus bersembunyi di atas pohon. Maya mendekati duplikat Ulrich.  
"Mana dia yang asli?"Tanya Rosa  
Ia pun memukul semua duplikat Ulrich. Dan semua duplikatnya menghilang.  
"Tidak ada yang asli ternyata."Kata Maya

Di atas pohon tempat Ulrich bersembunyi  
"Hehehe... Aku punya satu lagi. Tapi ini akan sangat menarik."Kata Ulrich dengan pelan  
Tak lama kemudian...  
Ulrich menghampiri Maya yang kesal  
"Hai! Tadi, kan kita belum sempat berkenalan. Siapa namamu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku Maya Forst! Kau Ulrich, ya?"Tanya Maya  
"Ya. Ulrich Stern tepatnya. Hmm... Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol tentang dirimu? Kau terlihat baik bagiku."Kata Ulrich  
"Tidak! Aku ingin mengambil Kristal itu dari tanganmu!"Kata Maya sambil melihat Ulrich yang memegang Kristal Merah Muda  
Ulrich melihat Kristal yang di pegangnya  
"Oh... Ini. Baiklah. Mungkin kau harus mengejarku."Kata Ulrich  
Ulrich pun lari dengan kecepatan biasanya  
Maya mengejar Ulrich dengan cepat. Dia yang baru mengerjar saja sudah ada di samping Ulrich. Ia mengambil Kristal Merah Muda dari tangan Ulrich. Dan berlari ke tempat Tuannya, James.  
Ulrich melihat Maya  
"Hehehe..."  
Ulrich tertawa terbahak2 dan Odd dan Rinaldo menghampiri Ulrich  
"Hey, Ulrich! Kenapa kau membiarkannya lari?"Tanya Odd  
"Oh... Maksudmu, Maya? Hahaha... Itu Kristal Palsu."Jawab Ulrich  
"Kau hebat Ulrich temanku!"Puji Rinaldo  
"O ya, Rinaldo, tadi kami belum bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kami sudah sampai di sini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Odd. Aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Dan aku tahu kau hanya duplikat."Jawab Rinaldo  
Ulrich asli menghampiri Rinaldo dan Odd. Duplikat Ulrich pun menghilang.  
"Kau hebat, Rinaldo!"Puji Ulrich  
"Terima kasih. Kau juga hebat. Di mana 2 teman kalian yang lain? Aku ingin mengajak kalian dan teman kalian makan siang di restoran orang tuaku."Kata Rinaldo  
"2 teman kami sedang mencari tempat tinggalmu tadi. Dan kami sangat berterima kasih atas ajakanmu. Tapi tidak perlu. Kami harus segera pergi ke Jepang."Kata Ulrich  
"Hah? Secepat itu? Padahal, kalian baru datang."Kata Rinaldo  
"Kami harus mengamankan Kristal Hijau secepatnya dan bertemu teman Yumi dan kau, Akira."Jawab Odd  
"Baiklah. Aku akan membelikan tiket pesawatnya."Kata Rinaldo  
"Terima kasih, Rinaldo!"Ucap Ulrich dan Odd bersamaan  
"Baiklah. Pertama, kita harus ke restoran orang tuaku. Aku akan mengambil uangnya."Kata Rinaldo  
"Baik."Kata Ulrich  
"Ulrich, Yumi dan Aelita ada di restoran orang tua Rinaldo."Kata Odd yanh baru saja mengetahui di mana Aelita dan Yumi  
"Kalau begitu, ayo!"Kata Rinaldo  
Di atas Menara Pisa  
"Mereka menyerah."Kata James  
Skip time jam 13.30 PM  
Di restoran orang tua Rinaldo  
Odd dan 3 temannya sudah selesai makan siang  
"Terima kasih, Pizzanya. Ini sangat enak!"Kata Odd  
"Sama2."Kata Ibu Rinaldo  
Rinaldo masuk ke dalam restoran  
"Sono a casa!(Aku pulang!)"Kata Rinaldo  
"Sì.(Ya.)"Kata orang tua Rinaldo  
"Kau sudah mendapatkan tiketnya?"Tanya Aelita  
"Sudah. Kalian berangkat jam 1 kurang 15 menit. Ayo, kita berangkat ke bandara!"Kata Rinaldo  
Skip time jam 13:43 PM di Bandara Internasional Itali  
"Rinaldo, kami sangat senang bertemu denganmu walaupun hanya sebentar."Ucap Yumi  
"Aku juga senang. O ya, aku sudah menghubungi Akira untuk menemui kalian setelah sampai di Jepang. Kalian juga tidak perlu repot mencarinya. Karena aku akanmengirim foto kalian. Sekarang aku menfoto kalian."Kata Rinaldo  
Rinaldo mengeluarkan kameranya di saku jaket yang di kenakannya. Lalu dia menyalakannya dan memperbaiki posisi kameranya.  
"Ayo senyum!"Kata Rinaldo  
Semuanya tersenyum dan Rinaldo menekan tombol yang besar. Itu untuk mengambil foto  
"Ok."  
Rinaldo memperlihatkan foto yang ia ambil barusan pada Aelita dan teman2nya  
"Bagus!"Kata Aelita  
"Italy Internasional no. 23 will go leave."  
"Itu pesawatnya akan berangkat."Kata Rinaldo  
"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa, Rinaldo! Kami janji akan mengembalikan semuanya."Kata Yumi  
"Baiklah. Pastikan kalian mengembalikannya di Amerika Serikat, ya?"Kata Rinaldo  
Semua mengangguk  
"Tunggu! Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya."Kata Ulrich  
"Sudah! Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat."Kata Rinaldo  
"Ok. Sampai jumpa!"  
Semua berjalan ke dalam bandara  
Ulrich baru teringat sesuatu. Ia menekan tombol earphonenya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun membuat panggilan pesan. Ia menekan terus tombol earphonenya.  
"Jeremy, ini Ulrich. Kami akan pergi ke Jepang. Di Itali sangat indah. Kami berhasil merebut 3 Kristal sekaligus berkat bantuan Rinaldo teman Ava dan Tommy. Aku dan Odd telah mendapatkan kekuatan. Tapi Aelita belum. Itu sangat aneh. Sekarang, aku ada di bandara akan naik pesawat. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa!"  
Ulrich melepas tombol earphonenya  
"Kau habis berhubungan dengan Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita  
"Tidak. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Jadi, aku buat panggilan pesan."Jawab Ulrich  
"Oh..."  
Di atas Menara Pisa  
James mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang  
"Halo, Reza, kau sudah merebut Kristalnya?"Tanya James  
"Sudah."Jawab Reza  
"Bagus. Tunggulah di sana. Aku akan mengambil Kristal Hijaunya dulu."Kata James  
"Baik."Kata Reza  
James menutup handphonenya  
"Hahaha..."

To be continue on next mission...


	6. Mission 5:Green Crystal

Skip time, Japan International Airport 02:20 AM  
Pesawat Italy International no. 23 telah mendarat di bandara. Semua penumpang turun dari pesawat dan pergi ke depan bandara.  
"Wah, ini perjalanan yang lama. Tapi yang penting kita sudah sampai di Jepang."Kata Odd  
"Ya. Aku jadi lupa dengan tempat lahirku sendiri. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Akira."Kata Yumi  
"Yumi!"  
Yumi menengok ke semua arah untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya.  
Akhirnya orang yang memanggil Yumi menghampirinya.  
"Hai, Yumi. Aku Akira. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Akira  
"Aku baik. Eh... Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"Tanya Yumi  
"Ya. Tapi masih latihan."Jawab Akira  
"Tapi bahasamu sudah bagus!"Kata Aelita  
"Terima kasih. Kau Aelita, kan?"Tanya Akira  
"Ya. Kau benar."Jawab Aelita  
"Kau pasti tahu dari Rinaldo, kan?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Kau benar, Ulrich!"Jawab Akira  
"Hey, bisakah kalian cepat? Aku sudah mengantuk."Kata Odd  
"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke rumahku."Kata Akira  
Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Akira  
Skip time jam 05:33 AM di kamar tamu di rumah Akira  
Yumi bangun dari tidurnya  
"Wah, sudah pagi, ya?"Kata Yumi  
"Aaaaaa..."  
Itu suara teriakan yang kencang  
"Hah? Siapa yang berteriak?"Tanya Yumi  
Yumi buru2 pergi ke ruang tamu dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana.  
"Halo? Apa ada orang di sini? Aku ingin bertanya."Kata Yumi  
Tapi, tidak ada siapa pun yang menjawab  
"Yumi!"  
Seseorang memanggil Yumi dari luar  
"Ya sebentar!"  
Yumi membuka pintu rumah Akira dan ia melihat temannya Akira  
"Maaf. Setelah aku pikir, kau bisa ikut."Kata Akira  
"Ikut kemana? Dan tadi aku mendengar ada yang berteriak."Kata Yumi  
"Ikut jalan2. Dan tadi tidak ada orang di sini. Hanya kau yang ada di sini. Yang lainnya sedang menungguku untuk menjemputmu."Kata Akira  
"Ok. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan."Kata Yumi  
Yumi bersiap2 untuk pergi. Dan tak lama ia keluar dari rumah Akira dan pergi bersama sang pemilik rumah.  
"Akira, sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa Indonesia?"Tanya Yumi  
Akira terdiam dan tidak menjawab  
"Akira, jawablah pertanyaanku."Kata Yumi  
Akira tetap diam entah mengapa. Yumi pun merasa ada yang salah dengan Akira.  
Akira berhenti di sebuah rumah tua besar yang pintunya terbuka. Ia langsung menarik Yumi masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dan pintu rumah itu tertutup.  
Di dalam rumah tua  
Di sana sangat gelap. Yumi terduduk di dekat pintu keluar  
Yumi yang di dalam rumah itu merasa bingung dengan sikap Akira  
"Akira, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"Tanya Yumi  
"Yumi,"  
"Jangan mendekat, Akira!"Teriak Yumi yang sudah ketakuatan pada Akira padahal dia tidak tahu siapa yang memanggilnya  
"Yumi, kenapa kau katakan itu padaku?"  
"Apa?!"  
"Yumi, aku Aelita. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Akira? Dia kan temanmu."Kata Aelita  
"A... Akira, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tadi, aku di lempar oleh Akira ke dalam rumah ini."Kata Yumi  
"Pasti Akira palsu."  
"Kau benar. Hey, siapa kau? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."Kata Aelita  
"Ulrich."Kata Ulrich dengan singkat  
"Oh..."Kata Aelita  
"Lalu, siapa yang membawa kalian ke sini?"Tanya Yumi  
"Aku tidak tahu. Itu terjadi dengan cepat. Tiba2 kami melayang dengan cepat keluar rumah dan tiba di sini. Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan itu."  
"Kau pasti Odd, kan?"Tanya Yumi  
"Ya, kau benar."Jawab Odd  
"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana kita bisa keluar?"Tanya Yumi  
"Hmm... Sepertinya aku punya ide yang bagus."Jawab Ulrich dengan cepat  
"Apa itu?"Tanya Odd  
"Aelita."Jawab Ulrich singkat  
"A... Aku? Tapi, bagaimana?"Tanya Aelita  
"Kau lupa dengan Kristal Merah Muda yang belum bekerja padamu? Mungkin itu bisa bekerja kali ini."Jawab Ulrich  
Ulrich mengeluarkan Kristal Merah Muda di saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Aelita. Aelita mengambilnya.  
"Semoga saja kali ini bisa bekerja."Kata Yumi  
"Aelita, maafkan aku. Aku baru akan memberimu kekuatan padamu hari ini. Kekuatanmu adalah kau bisa membuat sesuatu dan terbang tanpa sayap."  
"Wow!"Odd kagum mendengarnya  
"Itu keren sekali!"  
"Baiklah. Sekarang, kau harus diam. Jangan bicara. Aku harus memberikan kekuatan ini."  
"Baiklah."  
Semuanya diam dan tak bicara. Kristal Merah Muda mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Prosesnya sam dengan Odd dan Ulrich. Kristalnya bercahaya, Aelita melayang, dan kekuatan itu masuk pada Aelita. Aelita pun turun dan menginjak tanah.  
"Apa yang kau rasakan, Aelita?"Tanya Yumi  
"Sangat luar biasa. Sekarang, aku punya rencana agar bisa keluar dari sini."Jawab Aelita  
Di dekat rumah Akira  
"Kita sudah mendapatkan Kristal Hijaunya. Kita akan ke Indonesia dan langsung ke Amerika Serikat."Kata James yang memegang Kristal Hijaunya  
"Untuk apa kita ke Indonesia?"Tanya William  
"Untuk menjemput Reza Adya. Dia orang yang cerdik. Dia sudah menipu Jeremy."Jawab James  
"Wah! Hebat sekali!"Kata William  
"Hey, kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Aku sudah menyusun rencana menjebak musuh2mu di sana dengan bantuan Krisal Hijau!"Kata Maya  
"Iya. Terima kasih, Maya."Kata James  
"Hey, para penjahat! Kami ada di belakangmu!"  
Para penjahat berbalik ke belakang  
"Anak2 itu!"Kata William yang kesal  
"Aelita! Ulrich! Odd! Yumi! Dan kau... Akira."Kata James  
"Kalian bisa keluar rupanya. Sangat hebat."Kata Maya  
"Tentu saja! Kita bisa keluar berkat kerja sama tim!"Kata Akira  
Aelita mencoba kekuatan terbangnya dan mengambil Kristal Hijau.  
"Hey! Kau anak nakal! Kembalikan Kristal itu!"Teriak James  
"Tidak akan!"Teriak Aelita  
Aelita melempar Kristal itu pada Yumi. Yumi pun menangkapnya.  
"Yumi,"Ulrich mengingatkan sesuatu pada Yumi  
Yumi hanya mengangguk  
Kristal Hijau pun bersinar. Dan Yumi langsung melayang tinggi karena Kristal itu.  
"Tidak lagi!"Teriak James  
Tiba2 para penjahat melayang di depan Yumi  
"Kalian para penjahat yang licik! Jangan mengambil Kristal Putih! Itu Kristal terakhir yang berharga!"Kata Yumi  
"Terlambat, Yumi."Kata William  
"Apa?!"  
Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Akira, dan Yumi sendiri terkejut mendengar perkataan William  
"Dia benar. Kristal itu sudah di ambil rekan kami. Reza Adya."Kata James  
"Kalian curang! Padahal kami masih di sini! Kami belum ke Indonesia!"Kata Ulrich  
"Justru kalian yang curang terlebih dahulu pada kami!"Kata James  
"Apa?! Kau jangan menuduh dulu, ya!"Teriak Yumi yang sudah mulai emosi  
"Menuduh? Tidak. Ini kenyataan!"Kata James  
"Kau!"  
Yumi melempar para penjahat itu jauh dari tempatnya melayang.  
"Aku sudah muak padanya!"Kata Yumi  
Yumi pun turun  
"Tapi kita belum mendapat petunjuk apapun dari kecurangan kita pada penjahat itu!"Kata Ulrich  
"Maaf. Aku terlalu kesal pada mereka."Kata Yumi  
"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat para penjahat itu. Dan kita tangkap mereka."Kaa Odd  
Mereka pergi ke tempat James dan penjahat lainnya yang di lempar Yumi tadi.  
Setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu, mereka tidak melihat para penjahat.  
"Mereka sudah pergi."Kata Aelita  
"Ya. Maafkan aku."Kata Yumi  
"Tidak apa2. Yang penting kau sudah menghajar mereka tadi."Kata Odd  
"Ya. Kau hebat sekali!"Kata Akira  
Yumi pun tersenyum  
"Baiklah. Mungkin kami perlu mencari tiket lagi untuk terbang ke Indonesia."Kata Ulrich  
"Baiklah. Biar aku yang mencrinya."Kata Akira  
Skip time jam 08:13 AM  
"Teman2, hati2, ya. Saat di Indonesia, Reza Adya akan menipu kalian. Tipuannya tidak terduga."Kata Akira  
"Baiklah. Kami akan sangat berhati2."Kata Aelita  
"Di sana kalian akan menginap di Hotel paman temanku. Andy. Nanti Andy akan menjemput kalian dan meminta izin pada pamannya untuk menyewa kamar hotelnya untuk kalian."Kata Akira  
"Terima kasih, Akira!"Kata Ulrich mewakili teman2nya  
"Berterima kasihlah pada Andy nanti."Kata Akira  
"Japan Star no.78 will go leave."  
"Ok. Itu pesawat kalian. Ayo cepat naik."Kata Akira  
"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Akira! Kami akan mengunjungimu."Kata Yumi  
"Ok. Berkunjunglah kapan pun kalian mau."Kata Akira  
Odd dan teman2nya berjalan ke dalam bandara. Dan Ulrich kembali menekan tombol earphonenya.  
"Halo?"  
Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang di hubunginya  
"Kenapa 2 hari terakhir ini dia tidak bisa di hubungi?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Mungkin masalah sinyal atau ia melepas earphonenya."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati  
Ia menekan terus tombol earphonenya dan bicara hal yang sama seperti kemarin.  
"Jeremy, kami menuju Indonesia. Tadi, kami bertemu Akira dan mengalami petualangan yang singkat tapi luar biasa. Yumi dan Aelita bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka dan Yumi menghajar para penjahat itu. Tapi sayang para penjahat melarikan diri. Selanjutnya, ini adalah petualangan terakhir kita sebelum ke Amerika Serikat untuk mengembalikan semua Kristal. Jagalah dirimu baik2 dan jangan terkena tipuan Reza Adya jika dia ada di sana. Jangan lupa hubungi aku. Karena kau sudah 2 hari tidak menghubungimu. Aku jadi khawatir. Hanya itu pesan dariku saat ini. Saat di Indonesia, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."  
Ulrich melepas tombol earphonenya  
"Aku menunggumu untuk menghubungiku."Kata Ulrich dengan suara pelan

To be continue on next mission...


	7. Mission 6:White Crystal Part 1

Skip time di Jakarta, Indonesia jam 20:33 PM  
Di Hotel paman Andy, di kamar Jeremy  
Cris sedang melihat keramaian kota Jakarta dari jendela  
(Cris P.O.V)  
Andy pergi ke mana? Seharusnya dia membantu mencari Jeremy lagi. Iya memang Jeremy sudah menghilang sejak kemarin semenjak Mata2 yang kemarin mengajak Jeremy pergi ke tempat penyimpanan temanku White. Aku dan Andy sudah mencarinya di tempat penyimpan temanku itu. Tapi, ia tidak ada walaupun kemarin ia memang masuk ke sana. Mata2 kemarin juga tidak tahu keberadaannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mencari Jeremy. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Begitu juga dengan Andy yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat daripada aku. Aku hanya memiliki kekuatan teleport, kehidupan, dan mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi pada teman2 saja. Sedangkan temanku White, dia hampir bisa melakukan segalanya.  
(Normal P.O.V)  
"Tok tok tok"  
"Cris, aku Andy!"Kata Andy  
"Masuklah, Andy. Aku sedang sedih saat ini."Kata Cris  
"Ok"  
Andy masuk ke kamar  
"Cris, maafkan aku. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan teman2ku."Kata Andy  
Teman2 Andy masuk ke kamar  
"Hai, Cris!"  
Cris berbalik ke belakang  
"Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, aku senang bertemu kalian! Aku Kristal Biru!"Kata Cris dengan gembira  
Ia menghampiri teman2nya  
"Cris, jadi kau Kristal Biru? Aku tidak menyangka ini! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Dan kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"Tanya Aelita  
"Ya, Ulrich. Aku di sini hanya untuk..."  
Cris meneteskan air mata  
"Cris, kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Odd  
"Iya. Aku baik2 saja."Jawab Cris dengan sedih  
"Ayolah, Cris, ceritakan pada kami."Kata Yumi  
"Hiks... Hiks... Ja-jadi Be-Be-Be-Begi... Hiks... ni. Je-Je..."  
Rasanya Cris tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenatnya pada teman2nya.  
"Jadi, begini."Kata Andy  
"Dor..."  
Semuanya terkejut  
"Suara apa itu?"Tanya Yumi  
Semua melihat keluar lewat jendela. Dan tidak ada apa2.  
Tiba2 ada yang membuka pintu kamar dengan kencang  
"Cris!"  
Orang itu menghampiri Cris dengan cepat  
"Tolong aku!"  
"Hah?!"  
Semua serentak bingung melihat orang itu  
"Je..."  
Cris menghapus air matanya  
"Jeremy,"  
"Cris, tolong aku! James, William, Reza dan seorang wanita menyerangku!"  
"Di mana?"Tanya Odd  
"Ayo ikut aku!"  
Semua bergegas pergi mengikuti Jeremy  
"Sebenarnya kau pergi ke mana selama ini?"Tanya Cris di dalam hati  
Saat di depan hotel, Jeremy langsung di dorong oleh James hingga terjatuh.  
Jeremy berdiri lagi.  
"Pergilah kau! Kau tidak berguna lagi!"Kata James  
James menggengam tangannya dan Jeremy berubah menjadi sekumpulan asap putih dan terbang menjauh.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita  
"Jeremy kau bilang? Bukan. Itu bukan dia."Jawab James  
"Lalu, di mana dia?"Tanya Yumi  
"Dia menghilang, Yumi. Sejak tadi aku mencoba mengatakan itu pada semuanya."Jawab Andy  
"Apa?!"  
Aelita terkejut mendengarnya  
"Dia benar."Kata Reza  
"Reza! Di mana dia?"Tanya Andy  
"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"Tanya Reza  
Reza sedikit tersenyum jahat pada Andy  
Andy kesal mendengar kata2 dan sifat Reza  
"Aku tahu kau menipuku! Tipuanmu sudah basi!"Kata Andy  
"Basi?! Huh! Aku tidak menipumu, bodoh! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!"Kata Reza  
Tiba2, Andy mendengar suara seseoang  
"Andy, tolong aku! Tolong aku dari penderitaan ini! Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini!"  
"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa kau bicara hal yang sama padaku sejak kemarin?"Tanya Andy di dalam hati  
Andy sudah mendengar suara itu sejak kemarin.  
"An... Andy! Cepatlah! Aku tidak kuat lagi! A... Aku mengharapkan... Mu, Andy!"  
Andy melihat orang yang bicara padanya di depannya. Sebenarnya ini seperti pertemuan seseorang di dalam mimpi. (Ya, mirip2 seperti Code Lyoko episode 19:Frontier) Dan ia melihat orang yang di kurung di penjara kegelapan. Dia terbaring dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Seperti orang mati.  
"Jeremy, jadi selama ini, kau di sini?"Tanya Andy  
Tubuh yang di penjara itu menghilang  
"Hah?!  
Dan tiba2 ia melihat tulisan di depannya  
"Tolonglah aku! Aku tidak sudah tidak bisa bertahan hidup lagi! Aku sudah menghabiskan semua sisa energiku dengan mengirimkan ini padamu! Cepatlah!"  
"Tapi, di mana kau?"Tanya Andy  
Tulisan tadi menghilang dan berganti  
"Aku ada"  
Tulisan itu hanya sampai di situ saja.  
"Kau ada di mana?"Tanya Andy  
Tulisan itu menghilang lagi. Tapi tidak muncul lagi.  
"Jeremy, jawablah!"  
Andy menunggu tulisan itu. Tapi, semua tempatnya menjadi seperti terbakar dan berubah menjadi hitam  
"Jeremy!"  
Di kamar Andy  
Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, dan Cris menunggu Andy yang tak sadarkan diri. Itu karena penglihatannya tadi.  
"Andy! Bangun!"Kata Yumi  
"Jeremy, tunggu!"  
Andy mengigau  
"Andy, Jeremy tidak ada di sini."Kata Yumi  
Andy membuka matanya dan meneteskan air mata.  
Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jeremy  
"Jeremy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"Tanya Andy di dalam hati  
"Andy, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit?"Tanya Yumi  
"Aku tidak apa2. Tapi Jeremy... Dia di mimpiku. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membebaskannya dari penderitaannya."Jawab Andy  
"Hah?! Penderitaan apa?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan, dia belum sempat memberitahukan di mana keberadaannya. Saat ia menulis keberadaannya, semua menjadi hitam. Katanya, ia menulis itu dengan energi yang masih tersisa pada dirinya. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku bingung."Jawab Andy  
"Mungkin, Jeremy kehabisan energi dan tidak bisa menulis lagi."Kata Odd  
"Ya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."Kata Andy  
Andy menghapus air matanya  
Tiba2 langit menjadi mendung. Aelita melihat kejadian itu.  
"Kok banyak awan, ya?"Tanya Aelita  
"Itu mendung."Jawab Andy  
Tiba2 terjadi ledakan agak jauh dari hotel  
"Hah?! Ada ledakan?"  
Aelita merasa bingung  
Odd mendapatkan penglihatan.  
Dia melihat tempat penyimpanan Kristal Putih  
"Teman2, aku baru saja melihat sebuah tempat yang besar berpintu putih! Ini tiba2."Kata Odd  
"Mungkin maksudmu tempat penyimapan Krisal Putih."Kata Andy  
"Lalu, apa maksudnya aku melihat itu?"Tanya Odd  
"Berarti, kekuatan penglihatan menuntun kita ke sana."Jawab Cris  
"Ayo, kita coba ke sana."Kata Andy  
"Ayo!"  
Mereka pun pergi ke tempat penyimpan Kristal Putih  
Setelah sampai di gerbang penyimpanan Kristal Putih, semua berdiri di sana.  
Andy melihat tombol kata sandi  
"Wah, sulit juga ini. Seharusnya Tommy ada di sini."Kata Andy  
"Mudah. Kita hanya mencoba memecahkan kata sandinya asal-asalan."Jawab Odd  
Odd mendekati tombol kata sandinya dan menekan tombolnya.  
"356421"  
Pintu gerbangnya terbuka. Semua terkejut melihatnya. Kecuali Andy. Dia hanya diam  
"Kau hebat, Odd!"Kata Aelita  
"Terima kasih. Hehehe..."Kata Odd  
Odd melihat Andy  
"Andy, kenapa kau diam?"Tanya Odd  
Andy tidak menjawab  
Yang lain juga melihat Andy. Cris pun menghampiri Andy.  
"Andy, apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Cris  
Cris menepuk bahu Andy. Dan Andy terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri  
"Andy! Ini tidak mungkin! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa karena aku dia jadi begini?"Tanya Cris yang terlihat panik  
Cris mengeluarkan handphonenya dengan kekuatannya dan menelepon rumah sakit.  
Skip time jam 21:12 PM  
Di ruang tunggu rumah sakit  
Cris terlihat sedih  
Ulrich yang ada di sampingnya memegang bahu Cris  
"Cris, jangan sedih. Itu bukan salahmu."Kata Ulrich  
Ada seorang Dokter menghampiri Cris  
"Nak, temanmu Andy masih belum siuman. Sebaiknya kau dan teman2mu pulang. Ini sudah malam. Kalau dia sudah siuman, Saya akan menghubungimu. Saya sudah punya nomornya."Kata Dokter  
"Ya. Baiklah. Terima kasih."Kata Ulrich  
"Tolong rawat dia, ya, Dok."Kata Aelita  
Dokter itu mengangguk  
"Ayo, kita pulang."Kata Yumi  
Semua teman2nya mengangguk  
Skip time jam 23:55 AM  
Di kamar Jeremy dan Cris  
Cris berdiri di depan cermin. Dia menatap dirinya yang sedih saat ini  
"Kenapa bisa begini? Ini semua pasti salahku!"Kata Cris  
Cris memukul cermin hingga tangannya berdarah.  
"Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya! Aku Kristal yang jahat!"Kata Cris  
Dia melihat foto Jeremy yang di pajang di meja dekat cermin.  
"Jeremy, aku Kristal yang jahat! Jangan dekati aku lagi jika kau kembali."Kata Cris  
"Jadi, kau benar2 jahat?"Tanya seseorang di belakang Cris  
Cris melihat orang itu dari cermin  
"Ya. Aku jahat! Aku telah membuat temanku tak sadarkan diri! Aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Dan aku menyesali ini."Jawab Cris  
"O ya, untuk apa kau ke sini, James?"Tanya Cris  
"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu saja kali ini sambil menunggu yang lainnya."Jawab James sambil mengeluarkan sebuah topeng mata hitam  
"Bagaimana jika bermain topeng?"Tanya James  
James memakaikan topeng hitam itu pada Cris. Rambut Cris seketika berubah menjadi hitam. Matanya juga berwarna hitam. James mengambil topeng itu dan menyimpannya kembali. Setelah itu, dia pergi dengan cepat  
"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Cris  
Tiba2 semua yang di lihatnya menjadi hitam  
Keesokan harinya jam 05:49 AM  
Di koridor hotel  
Yumi dan 3 temannya berjalan ke kamar Cris  
"Aku tidak sabar mendengar keaadan Andy lewat handphone Cris."Kata Odd  
"Ya."  
Mereka sampai di depan kamar Cris  
"Tok tok tok"  
"Cris, ini teman2mu. Bolehkah kami masuk?"Tanya Yumi  
Cris tidak menjawab dari dalam kamar  
Yumi mencoba membuka pintunya  
"Eh... Ku kira di kunci."Kata Yumi  
Yumi dan teman2nya masuk ke kamar Cris. Mereka melihat Cris yang terbaring di depan cermin yang retak dan sedikit pecah  
"Cris!"  
Semua menghampiri Cris.  
"Cris, bangun!"  
Ulrich berusaha membangukan Cris  
"Ayo kita angkat ke tempat tidur."Kata Odd  
Ulrich mengangguk  
Odd dan Ulrich pun mengangkat Cris ke tempat tidur  
Aelita melihat bingkai foto terbalik yang ada di dekatnya. Dan Aelita mengambilnya, membalik bingkai itu dan melihat fotonya. Aelita hanya melihat retakan kaca bingkai itu  
"Sayang sekali. Bingkainya retak semua. Padahal aku ingin melihat fotonya."Kata Aelita  
Aelita memutuskan mengambil foto itu dari bingkainya. Dan ia melihat fotonya. Yumi mendekati Aelita.  
"Jeremy, ya? Foto yang bagus."Kata Yumi sambil tersenyum  
Aelita juga tersenyum melihat foto itu  
"Ya. Aku menemukannya di bingkai yang pecah itu."Kata Aelita sambil menunjuk bingkai tadi  
"Wah, pecah! Sayang sekali. Tadi jatuh, ya?"Tanya Yumi  
Aelita mengangguk  
Odd dan Ulrich menghampiri Aelita dan Yumi.  
"Kalian sedang melihat apa?"Tanya Odd  
"Ini. Foto Jeremy. Tadi aku menemukannya di bingkai yang pecah itu."Jawab Aelita sambil memperlihatkan foto Jeremy  
"Bagus juga."Kata Ulrich  
Tiba2 foto yang di pegang Aelita terbakar. Padahal Aelita tidak melakukan apapun  
"Hah?! Fotonya!"Kata Aelita sambil melepaskan fotonya dari tangannya dan foto itu jatuh ke lantai  
"Terbakar!"Kata Yumi  
Ulrich menginjak foto itu hingga apinya padam.  
"Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun."Kata Aelita  
Ulrich pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lama ia pun kembali  
"Aku punya foto lagi dan bingkainya. Mungkin kita bisa mengganti fotonya."Kata Ulrich yang memegang foto dan bingkainya  
Tiba2 sekali lagi, foto itu terbakar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa foto itu terbakar? Dan ini terjadi 2 kali.  
Ulrich menjatuhkan fotonya dan menginjaknya  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Mungkin karena sebuah kekuatan yang misterius membakar semua foto Jeremy. Lihatlah ini."Kata Yumi  
Yumi pergi mengambil 2 foto yang berbeda yang di simpannya di kamarnya. Kemudian, ia kembali ke kamar Cris membawa foto Jeremy dan foto dirinya. Dan ia memperlihatkan kedua foto itu pada teman2nya.  
Dan sekali lagi, foto Jeremy terbakar. Dan foto Yumi tidak.  
"Kau benar, Yumi. Jika benar ada kekuatan misterius di sini, kenapa kekuatan itu membakar semua foto Jeremy?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Hmm... Mungkin agar kita melupakannya."Jawab Odd  
"Jawabanmu aneh, Odd."Kata Aelita  
"Tunggu dulu penjelasanku. Sekarang ini Jeremy menghilang. Dan kita belum menemukannya. Nah, dengan cara membakar fotonya, kita jadi lupa padanya selamanya."Kata Odd  
"Hmm... Penjelasanmu sulit di mengerti, Odd. Dengan cara membakar foto saja kita belum bisa melupakan Jeremy."Kata Ulrich  
"Hai, teman2! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"  
Seseorang yang bicara itu ada di depan pintu kamar  
Semua melihat ke sana  
"Andy, kau sudah sembuh?"Tanya Aelita  
"Sudah. Dokter membolehkanku pulang."Jawab Andy  
Andy masuk ke kamar dan melihat Cris  
"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"Tanya Andy  
"Cris, ya? Kami juga tidak tahu. Tadi kami menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di sini."Jawab Yumi


	8. Mission 6:White Crystal Part 2

"Oh..."  
"O ya, tadi kami membicakan tentang misteri terbakarnya foto Jeremy. Kami sedang mencari alasan kenapa foto itu terbakar."Kata Odd  
"Jeremy? Siapa dia?"Tanya Andy  
"Hah?! Kau tidak ingat dengannya?"Tanya Odd  
"Justru aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Bukan tidak ingat. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sekali pun. Jadi, tolong jelaskan siapa dia."Jawab Andy  
"Andy, apa kepalamu terbentur sampai kau melupakan Jeremy begitu saja?"Tanya Ulrich di dalam hati  
"Baiklah biar aku jelaskan siapa Jeremy."Kata Odd  
Beberapa menit kemudian  
Odd sudah menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar Tapi Andy tetap tidak mengerti siapa Jeremy. Dia terus memikirkan siapa Jeremy.  
"Odd sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak tahu siapa dia?"Tanya Andy di dalam hati  
Malam harinya jam 21:57 PM di kamar Andy  
Andy sedang melihat pemandangan Kota Jakarta dari jendela merasa sedih dan meneteskan air mata.  
"Jeremy, siapakah dirimu? Dan apa benar kau berteman denganku? Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu."  
Andy berbalik dari jendela dan tiba2, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.  
Skip time jam 22:23 PM di suatu tempat yang tidak di kenal  
Andy membuka matanya dan ia melihay James di depannya. Dia pun berdiri dan melihat orang itu.  
"James! Kenapa aku ada di sini?"Tanya Andy  
Seseorang membawa seorang anak kecil yang tak sadarkan diri ke hadapan Andy dan menjatuhkan orang itu di hadapan Andy.  
Andy merasa kasihan dengan orang itu  
"Kasihan sekali dia. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu."Kata Andy di dalam hati  
"Siapa dia?"Tanya Andy  
"Kau tidak tahu? Dia temanmu."Jawab James  
"Benarkah?"Tanya Andy  
"Kita tunggu saja."Jawab James  
Tak lama kemudian  
Anak itu terbangun dan melihat Andy  
"Andy. Ternyata benar itu kau."  
Anak itu berdiri  
"Siapa kau?"Tanya Andy  
"Aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku. Yang perlu kau tahu, kita berteman."  
Anak itu tersenyum jahat dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.  
"Tidak! Jangan!"  
"Ghahaha..."  
Keesokan harinya jam 07:12 AM Di kamar Ulrich  
Ulrich ingin keluar menyusul yang lainnya yang sedang sarapan  
"Tolong! Tolong bebaskan aku dari penderitaan ini!"  
Suara itu bergema di kamar Ulrich  
"Suara siapa itu?"Tanya Ulrich sambil menengok ke semua arah untuk mencari orang bicara tadi  
"Ulrich! Cepat tolonglah aku!"  
"Bisa beritahu siapa dirimu?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku akan memberikanmu klu. Aku adalah orang yang menderita karena kejahatan. Aku sama sepertimu. Musuh James."  
"Apa ada klu yang lebih mudah? Karena semua temanku sama denganmu."Kata Ulrich  
"Aku adalah orang yang hilang di antara teman2mu."  
"Hilang?"  
"Sudah. Aku sudah kehabisan energi. Lebih baik tanyakan siapa diriku pada teman2mu."  
Skip time jam 09:11 AM di kamar Cris dan Jeremy  
Cris sudah sadar tadi pagi. Dia terlihat lemas.  
"Cris, bolehkah kami masuk?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Silahkan."Kata Cris  
Ulrich masuk ke kamar Cris bersama teman2nya  
"Hai, semua."Kata Cris dengan lemas  
"Hai, Cris! Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Apa kau punya laptop?"Tanya Ulrich  
Cris mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan laptop. Tapi tidak bisa  
"Maaf. Aku kehabisan kekuayan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa."Kata Cris  
"Sekarang kita harus pinjam laptop siapa? Kita harus berhubungan dengan Tommy."Kata Yumi  
Cris pergi untuk mengambil barang di sebuah ransel dan memberikannya pada Aelita.  
"Ini laptopnya. Kalian jangan merusaknya, ya. Aku takut pemiliinya akan marah padaku."Kata Cris  
"Ini laptop Jeremy, ya?"Tanya Aelita  
Cris mengangguk pelan  
"Baiklah. Kami pinjam dulu, ya."Kata Odd  
"Ok."  
Aelita meletakan laptop di tempat tidur yang kosong. Yumi dan Odd ingin melihat cara berkomunikasi dengan Tommy. Ulrich mendekati Cris dan bicara dengannya.  
"Cris, tadi aku mendengar suara yang menyuruhku menolongnya. Dan aku tidak mengerti siapa dia."Kata Ulrich  
"Namanya berinisial JB, Ulrich. Tommy hanya memberitahukan inisialnya dan petunjuk saja. Orang itu baik dan dia berasal Perancis. Katanya dia adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan Kristal Biru. Dia selalu berkorban untuk teman2nya."Kata Aelita  
"Jeremy Belpois."Kata Cris  
"Apa?!"  
Ulrich terkejut  
"Siapa tahu saja aku benar."Kata Cris  
"Tidak mungkin!"Kata Yumi  
Tiba2 pintu terbuka dengan kencang. Semua melihat ke pintu.  
2 orang pemberontak kecil masuk dan mengeluarkan kekuatan pada Cris dan teman2nya. Sehingga mereka pun tak sadarkan diri  
Skip time jam 10.00 AM di atas sebuah gedung yang tinggi di Jakarta  
Cris membuka matanya. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang berbentuk kristal. Dan ia berada di sebuah mesin yang besar baginya.  
"Mesin apa ini?"Tanya Kristal Biru  
"Teman, ini mesin Desearth! Destroy Earth atau penghancur bumi! Kita akan di gunakan untuk menghancurkan bumi! Dan teman2 manusiamu di ikat di tepi gedung ini!"Kata Kristal Putih  
"Apa?! Lalu di mana teman2 kita yang lain?"Tanya Kristal Biru  
"Pinkie sedang di ambil oleh Maya. Greeny sedang di ambil oleh Reza. Purple sedang di ambil oleh William. Dan Yellow sedang di ambil oleh James. 2 penjahat lagi yaitu Yuriko dari Jepang, dan Sean dari Italia mengawasi jalannya pengambilan Kristal serta kekuatannya. 2 penjahat lagi,"  
"Masih ada lagi?"Tanya Kristal Biru  
"Masih. Tapi anak2. Dia ada di belakangmu."Kata Kristal Putih  
Kristal Biru melihat ke belakang.  
"Oh..."  
Kristal Biru melihat Kristal Putih dan ia melihat seseorang di belakang Kristal Putih  
"An... An... Andy,"  
Kristal Putih bingung  
"Di mana Andy?"Tanya Kristal Putih  
Di belakangmu."Jawab Kristal Biru  
Kristal Putih menengok Andy yang ada di belakangnya  
"Jangan melihatku! Diamlah kau! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyakitimu!"Kata Andy  
"Andy, kau... Menjadi... Ja... Jahat!"Kata Kristal Putih  
"Andy! Dan kau! Ambil tawanan kita!"Kata James  
"Baik, Tuan."  
Andy dan temannya pergi mengambil tawanan Tuannya.  
"Tawanan?! Seperti kisah Kerajaan saja. Pasti tawanannya seorang Putri."Kata Kristal Biru  
"Tawanannya kalau tidak salah seorang laki2."Kata Kristal Putih.  
James dan 3 anggota gengnya meletakan Kristal yang mereka ambil di mesin Desearth. Dan menekan mesin itu untuk mengunci kekuatan para Kristal. Setelah itu para penjahat itu pergi tengah atap gedung  
"Teman2! Kalian baik2 saja?"Tanya Kristal Biru  
"Blue, mereka tidak sadarkan diri."Kata Kristal Putih  
"Tawanan ini berat."  
Kristal Putih dan Kristal Biru melihat Andy dan temannya yang membawa tawanan ke hadapan James dan gengnya  
"Jatuhkan saja dia. Dia sudah tidak bernyawa."Kata James  
Andy dan temannya menuruti perintah James  
"Terima kasih."  
Andy dan temannya kembali pada posisi mereka sebelumnya  
"Tawanan ini untuk menipu anak kecil yang sudah di kuras kekuatannya."Kata James  
Tiba2 tawanan itu menghilang  
"Hah?! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"Tanya James  
"Hey, kau! Masih ingat dengan kami?"  
James melihat ke asal suara. Dia melihat Ava, Rinaldo, dan Akira  
"Ihg..."  
Di tempat tawanan itu berada. Yaitu di dalam sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai  
"Aku menyelamatkanmu, kawan."  
Orang yang menyelamatkan tawanan itu membaringkannya di depannya. Dan orang itu melihat wajah tawanan itu.  
"Dia kan..."  
Orang itu teringat dengan tawanan itu  
"Aku bangga padamu, Jeremy. Kau bisa berjalan selama 1 jam."  
"Terima kasih, Tommy. Ini semua berkat kau!"  
Kata2 itu bergema di pikirannya  
"Jeremy."  
Tommy tersenyum melihat Jeremy di hadapannya. Tapi, air mata mengalir di wajahnya dan mengenai tubuh Jeremy yang dingin.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, kawan."  
Tommy menghapus air matanya  
"Hai! Siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"  
Tommy tersentak dan melihat ke asal suara. Dia melihat seorang perempuan yang tersenyum padanya.  
"Hey, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"  
"Eh... Maaf. Hehehe... Aku Tommy. Aku di sini hanya ingin mengamankan temanku."Jawab Tommy  
"Oh... Perkenalkan. Aku Vania. O ya. Kau berasal dari mana? Sepertinya kau terlihat seperti orang asing."Kata Vania  
"Aku dari Inggris."Kata Tommy  
"Wah, walaupun kau berasal dari luar negeri, kau bisa menggunakan bahasa negara ini! Kau hebat!"Kata Vania yang kagum pada Tommy  
"Terima kasih, Vania."Kata Tommy  
"Sama2."Kata Vania sambil tersenyum pada Tommy  
Vania melihat teman Tommy yang terbaring di dekat Tommy  
"Sepertinya dia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dia terlihat pucat."Kata Vania  
"Rencananya aku juga ingin membawanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu rumah sakit terdekat."Kata Tommy  
"Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."Kata Vania  
"Terima kasih."  
Tommy menggotong Jeremy sendiri  
"Ok. Biar ku bantu."Kata Vania  
Mereka berdua pun membawa Jeremy ke rumah sakit terdekat.  
Saat di jalan, mereka bertemu 2 orang yang sedang berjalan bersama. Vania pun menyapa mereka  
"Hai, teman2! Kalian pasti sedang berjalan2."Kata Vania  
"Bukan. Kita berkelahi. Hahaha... Bercanda."Kata Fernandi  
"Haduh..."  
Vania sudah mulai kesal dengan lawakan itu. Lawakan itu tidak lucu.  
Sandy dan Fernandi melihat Tommy.  
"Wah, teman baru, ya?"Tanya Sandy  
"Iya. Hehehe... Aku bertemu dengannya di gedung tua."Jawab Vania  
"Sudah pernah ku bilang kau tidak boleh ke sana. Kenapa kau mengulanginya lagi?"Kata Fernandi  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu tidak membolehkanku ke sana!"Kata Vania  
"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi. Di sana berbahaya."Kata Fernandi  
"Seberapa bahayanya di sana sampai kau tidak memperbolekanku pergi ke sana?"Tanya Vania  
"Sudah, Vania. Kau turuti saja dia."Kata Sandy  
"Tidak!"Kata Vania  
Vania melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh teman Tommy dan menatap Fernandi.  
"Kau tahu, kau nyaris dalam bahaya. Aku sempat mengkhawatirkanmu."Kata Fernandi  
"Khawatir? Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku! Kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkanku? Kau terlalu berlebihan tentang gedung itu!"Kata Vania  
Ia pun kesal dan pergi menjauhi Fernandi, Sandy, dan 2 teman barunya.  
"Dia tidak pernah percaya apa yang aku katakan dengan gedung itu."Kata Fernandi di dalam hati  
Sandy melihat Tommy  
"Hey, siapa namamu?"Tanya Sandy  
"O ya. Kita belum berkenalan. Aku Tommy. Dan ini temanku Jeremy."Kata Tommy  
"Aku Sandy. Dan dia Fernandi."Kata Sandy  
"Salam kenal."Kata Tommy  
"Salam kenal juga. O ya, tadinya kau ingin pergi ke mana?"Tanya Sandy  
"Tadi aku ingin membawa temanku ini ke rumah sakit."Jawab Tommy  
"Oh... Aku akan mengantarmu."Kata Sandy  
"Terima kasih."Kata Tommy  
"Sama2. Kau mau ikut, Fernandi?"Tanya Sandy  
"Tidak. Aku harus pergi."Jawab Fernandi  
"Ok. Ayo kita pergi!"Kata Sandy  
Tommy mengangguk. Sandy dan Tommy pun pergi ke rumah sakit.  
"Sampai jumpa, Fernandi."Kata Sandy  
Fernandi pun berlari ke tempat lain.  
Skip time jam 10:53 AM di rumah sakit  
"Setelah kami periksa, teman kalian dudah tidak bernyawa. Di perkirakan dia meninggal kemarin."Kata Dokter  
"Oh... Terima kasih, Dok."Kata Tommy  
Di jalan  
Fernandi sedang mencari Vania  
"Di mana kau? Aku sudah mencari di rumahmu dan di tempat berkumpul kita. Kau tidak ada di sana. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan memberi tahu semuanya padamu. Inilah saatnya aku memberitahu rahasiaku padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bebas dari bahaya."Kata Fernandi di dalam hati  
Fernandi berhenti di depan gedung tua  
"Apa kau ada di sana?"Tanya Fernandi di dalam hati  
Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun masuk ke gedung tua  
"Vania, apa kau ada di sini? Aku ingin memberitahu bahayanya tempat ini!"  
Fernandi melihat isi gedung itu sambil berjalan perlahan.  
"Sudah sebulan aku tidak ke sini. Dan di sini sudah ada sedikit perubahan."Kata Fernandi di dalam hati  
Tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat sebuah ruangan besar. Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.  
"Fernandi!"  
Fernandi terkejut dan menengok ke belakang  
"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini?"  
"Aku... Sedang mencari Vania. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Fernandi  
"Sama denganmu. Tadi aku menelponnya untuk pergi bersamaku. Tapi dia tidak mengangkat"  
"Ya sudah, Bahrul. Ayo kita cari dia bersama2."Kata Fernandi  
Bahrul mengangguk  
"Coba ku telepon lagi. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukannya dengan mengikuti nada dering teleponnya."Kata Bahrul  
"Silahkan."  
Bahrul mengeluarkan handphonenya  
Dan tak lama...  
"Halo,"  
"Hey, dia mengangkat teleponnya."Kata Bahrul  
"Bagus."  
"Vania, kau ada di mana? Aku dan Fernandi sudah mencarimu dari tadi."Kata Bahrul  
"Fernandi juga mencariku? Untuk apa dia mencariku?"Tanya Vania dari telepon  
"Dia ingin minta maaf padamu."Jawab Bahrul  
"Min... Minta maaf? Benarkah?"Tanya Vania  
"Benar. Kalau kau tidak percaya, bicaralah dengannya."Kata Bahrul  
Bahrul memberikan handphonenya pada Fernandi  
"Bicaralah dengannya."Kata Bahrul  
Fernandi mengnggukkan kepalanya dan mulai bicara dengan Vania  
"Fernandi, apa yang di katakan Bahrul itu benar?"Tanya Vania  
"Benar. Tapi aku ingin tahu di mana kau sekarang."Kata Fernandi  
"Aku... Ada di..."  
"Fernandi, jadi kau di sini?"Tanya Vania yang muncul di belakang Fernandi  
Fernandi menengok ke belakang dan ia mematikan telepon Bahrul.  
"Ya. Ternyata kau ada di sini?"Kata Fernandi sambil memberikan handphone yang di pegangnya pada Bahrul.  
"Ya. Maafkan aku. Belakangan ini aku sering kasar padamu."Kata Vania  
"Tidak apa2. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan padamu."Kata Fernandi  
Handphone Fernandi bergetar dan ia pun membuka handphonenya.  
"Ada pesan."  
Fernandi membuka pesan itu.  
"Fernandi, teman baru kita Jeremy ternyata sudah meninggal. Dan Tommy menceritakan rahasia temannya padaku. Dia memang sudah meninggal sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, dia mendapat bantuan dari Kristal. Selanjutnya akan aku ceritakan nanti.  
Sandy"  
"Sepertinya aku tahu tentang Kristal ajaib itu."Kata Fernandi di dalam hati  
"Fernandi, pesan apa yang kau terima?"Tanya Bahrul  
"Pesan ini tentang teman baruku. Dia meninggal. Dulunya dia memang sudah meninggal. Tapi dia di bantu oleh Kristal."Jawab Fernandi  
Vania yang berdiri jauh dari Fernandi dan Bahrul merasa aneh. Dan ia pun pergi menjauhi mereka diam2.  
Saat ia berjalan agak jauh, ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di dalam ruangan di samping kirinya.  
Ia pun masuk dan menyelidikinya.  
Ia melihat sebuah Kristal yang melayang ke arahnya dan mengelilinginya.  
"Apa yang mengelilingiku?"Tanya Vania di dalam hati  
Dia melihat sebuah kertas yang menempel di dinding. Ia pun berjalan ke depan dinding itu dan memabaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tadi.  
"Kriatal di tempat ini adalah Kristal yang tidak pernah di pakai oleh para penjahat pencuri mesin Desearth."  
"Apa maksudnya ini? Dan apa itu mesin Desearth?"Tanya Vania yang bingung  
"Kau adalah orang yang ku cari2 selama ini, Vania."  
"Siapa yang bicara? Dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?"Tanya Vania  
"Stt... Diamlah. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku tahu namamu."  
Kristal yang mengelilinginya tadi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan tak lama, apa yang ia lihat menjadi hitam.  
Di tempat Fernandi dan Bahrul  
"Hah? Di mana dia?"Tanya Bahrul sambil mengenok ke semua arah untuk mencari Vania  
"Benar juga. Jangan2..."  
Fernandi berlari ke ruangan lain dan Bahrul mengikuti.  
Tak lama kemudian di depan ruang Kristal misterius tadi  
"Ruangan ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya di sini. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengintip."Kata Fernandi  
Fernandi mengintip ruangan itu  
"Oh tidak! Vania!"  
Fernandi menengok ke arah Bahrul  
"Vania ada di dalam. Dan dia sudah menjadi korban makhluk yang berbahaya di sana. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya."Kata Fernandi  
"Pasti ada cara. Kita harus mencarinya."Kata Bahrul  
Fernandi mengangguk  
"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu secepatnya."Kata Fernandi di dalam hati


End file.
